One and The Same
by Beechiki
Summary: Tifa has a Twin sister, called Telva. This is her story. TifaXCloud RenoXTelva YuffieXVincent. Roughly follows the events of the movie but I have taken a lot of creative liberty. Please review...its better than its sounds!
1. Twins

Tifa stood next to Telva in their bar, Seventh Heaven after a long night of hard work. Both of the twins enjoyed running the bar together. It kept the bills paid, but it required take a lot of work, which often ran into the late hours of the night. Telva submerged her hands into the warm, soapy water again to fish out another glass; she ran the soapy cloth over it as Tifa slid the one she had been drying with a cloth, into the open cupboard.

From upstairs a phone rang. Tifa's head whipped in the direction of the sound while Telva winced, noting her twins eager reaction. Cloud had left them months ago and still at the sound of a phone ringing and creak of an opening door made her sister's hopes rise only to come crashing back down to reality when it became apparent it was not Cloud Strife. The twins were extremely close and Telva could sense Tifa's emotional turmoil growing, the more extended Cloud's absence became.

Tifa flicked the tea-towel she had been using over her shoulder and marched up the stairs, trying to appear casual, but failing to fool her perceptive sibling. Tifa picked up the phone and Telva could hear her voice clearly

"Strife delivery service, how can I help you?"

Down stairs Telva rolled her eyes, Strife delivery service. That was a joke! Cloud may perform the actual deliveries and have his name on the flyers but it was them who were always dealing with the incoming delivery requests. They were simply leaving instructions on Cloud's message bank to inform him when to deliver what and to whom. The payments for the service would arrive and Tifa would deposit the Gil into his funds account, so that he would be able to access them where ever he was.

Telva stopped washing the glass she held in her hand for a moment to listen to her sister's conversation, and as much as she hated to admit it, even to herself she felt heart sink a little when she realised it was not Cloud on the other end of the line. Tifa and Telva had both held sparks of desire in there hearts for Cloud when the three of them had begun to grow into teenagers, in their home town. As they had grown older the sparks turned to flames. Tifa's had always burnt more brightly than Telva's meaning that she was unable to hide her obvious affection from Telva or Cloud. Telva loved her sister beyond all measure and would was reluctant to jeopardise the close relationship she had with her. The stronger Tifa's love became him more tightly Telva locked her own feelings away, burying them deep down within herself.

"He's not here any more! I keep telling you," Tifa's irritated voice drifted down the stairs. Telva started to wash the dirty glasses again as she heard Tifa making her way back towards the sink.

"Who was that?" Telva ask casually.

"Reno… again! Why don't people understand that he's not here anymore…?" Telva could hear the angst in Tifa's voice.

"Reno is still calling? Isn't that the fifth time he has called in a few days?" Telva said out loud, more wondering to herself than expecting an answer.

"Yes, this time he sounded strange though, not like Reno at all," Tifa picked up another wet glass, dried it absentmindedly and slid it into the cupboard.

Telva stopped what she was doing, letting a half washed glass sink to the bottom of the murky water.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Telva dried her soapy hands on her hips and looked at Tifa, awaiting her reply.

Tifa nodded, already sensing that her sister planned to leave. Tifa and Telva had both studied in martial arts when they were young girls and although Tifa had done well, better than most students that trained in the academies that were scattered across the regions, Telva had excelled, and upon her eighteenth birthday she had been offered a position in the Shin-Ra Turks, a highly elite band of guards and assistants to the President or Lady of Shin-Ra. Telva had rejected the offer and over the following years both the twins had become increasingly grateful for this fact. If Telva had joined the Turks they would have been forced into combat with each other on apposing sides. As it was however, they had both joined AVALANCHE and done their part in saving the planet from its destruction.

"I have to go," Telva whispered, trying not to alarm her sister.

Tifa nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her twin, squeezing her in an affectionate hug.

"You go, hurry now. You can make it to Healin Lodge by early morning if you leave now,"

Tifa tried to hold back tears as Telva slipped from her arms and silently went up the stairs packing a few things and changing into grey, light weight cargo pants and a tight black tank top. A pair of comfortable yet strong black shoes and a sword strapped to her back. Telva walked past the kid's room and stopped, looking in on them one last time before she left, pulling the door closed behind her.

Tifa turned to face her, putting the phone back in its cradle and smiling weakly.

"I left a message for Cloud; I told him you're going to Healin Lodge and about Reno's calls...again"

Telva gave a crooked smile "Well, let's hope he answers," she said in a wry voice.

The two twins stared at each other for a long time, neither overly optimistic that Cloud would respond to this plea for assistance anymore than he had the previous ones they had communicated from, Shin-Ra to him.

"Bye," Telva said turning on her heel and walking swiftly out of the bar and up the street, before the unease she felt at leaving her sister and the children prevented her from doing so.

Tifa slumped back against the wall as she heard the front door shut behind Telva. Sliding to the floor she drew her knees up against her stomach, staring at the hall's opposite wall. The pressure of having to care for the children and run the bar alone bearing down upon her. As well as anxiety for her sister but the thought that forced itself to her conscious repeatedly, refusing to be quietened no matter how hard she pushed it down, was that she missed Cloud.

Telva strode through the dark streets, her footsteps sounding lightly on the pavement. She wove her way through the city, until she found herself in front of one of Shin-Ra's smaller depots. She reached out and pressed the intercom button and despite the late hour a voice crackled into life through the speaker.

"The depot is closed, please come back tomorrow morning," a discontent and crackly voice announced.

Telva leaned towards the box.

"Tell them it's Telva; I want to speak to someone, now,"

There was a short wait and then she saw a tall lanky man in a grey suit stride towards the main gate and unlock it. Telva stepped inside the fence line and waited as he closed the gate behind her.

"How can I help you Miss Lockh..?" he started.

Before he could finish, Telva slid her sword to his throat, resting it there gently.

"Take me to Healin Lodge," she said simply, not in the mood for making long speeches.

Security personnel came running from the right but the man she held captive raised his hand to halt them, knowing that it was well with in her capabilities to defeat all of them.

"Very well," he said, managing to keep his composure, he walked towards the nearest truck in the depot and called out to the guards.

"Keys," the guard grabbed them off his belt and tossed them over, "and don't try and follow us please, I do like my head attached to my body," he instructed the guard, who nodded and hurried back inside the building.

The man in grey unlocked the doors and slid in to the cabin of the truck. Telva re-sheathed her blade and followed him into the cabin. The truck roared into life and pulled out of the car park. Next stop, Healin Lodge, Telva thought to herself.

"I must confess I had not planned on having such an interesting night at work," the man said surprising Telva. As despite his situation he had a touch of humour in his voice.

Telva looked at him blinking slightly in surprise.

"I'm sorry about that, I really had no other way to get to Healin, and it is most urgent,"

"Yes, I am quiet sure it is. I'm Soku by the way," he added casually.

"Telva," she replied holding her hand out for him to shake.

Not taking the extended hand, Soku replied "All Shin-Ra employees are fully briefed on AVALANCHE members, especially Cloud Strife…and you, my dear,"

Telva could not help the gentle swell of pride in her chest. She knew that Shin-Ra employees were given special briefing on the former terrorists, upon their induction. That's one of the reasons she had simply given her name at the gate, she knew what weight her past actions held.

"I must admit, I was surprised they sent such a high ranking employee to see me," she gestured to his suit.

"Not so high," he laughed. "I am Manager of the district reconstruction project; they didn't send me out. I was curious to meet you," he finished.

"Can I trust you Soku?" she asked.

Soku simply nodded. She slid further down in her seat and closed her eyes intending to catch some sleep as they travelled to Healin Lodge. The truck continued to rumble down the road.

Cloud pushed his phone shut again and slid it into his pocket. Couldn't those twins stay out of trouble for once! He thought as he started his motor bike and began speeding across the sandy plains, having nowhere to go in particular. His thoughts were filled with the two children, Tifa and Telva. His thoughts slowed for a moment as he pictured Telva, she was more akin to him than Tifa. They had been best friends ever since they could walk and had trained together not long after. Tifa had always been there as well and she was dear to him, but the bond between Telva and him was different, more stable, and stronger. He smiled.

Shadows came suddenly bursting out of the ground surprising Cloud and forcing him to swerve in order to avoid them. Cloud found himself wondering what the hell was going on. Two silver haired men on motor bikes similar to Fenrir raced up from behind him with incredible speed. He unsheathed his large buster sword as the shadow beasts leapt from the ground and descended upon him, but as quickly as they had appeared they vanished. He frowned but then threw his attention back into driving. One of the men appeared at his side at swung a blade at him, missing by inches as the other swerved in front, launching of off the ground and flipping his bike over Clouds whilst aiming a shot directly at Cloud's head who didn't have time to react. For a moment he thought he had finally met his death but the bullet was deflected by his riding glasses and he suddenly realised that the men had been screaming questions at him. Asking him about something called Mother? What was that about?

Cloud stopped and watched them as they sped away to join a third sliver haired man who stood leaning against his bike on an outcrop on the far side of the plain. Blood dripping slightly from the bullet graze, he decided perhaps it was time he paid Healin Lodge a visit and if he was lucky he might just keep Telva out of trouble.

Telva's eyes snapped open as the truck stopped outside of Healin Lodge. She stretched and smiled over at Soku. He jumped out of the cabin and started climbing the stairs upto the main entrance of Healin lodge. Telva quickly followed and stepped into the lodge behind him. Rufus was sitting in his chair, papers spread out on the table in front of him. Rude was leaning against the far wall keeping a lazy eye on what Rufus was doing. Reno came bursting into the room as he heard the door open and Rude snapped to attention, Soku held up his I.D. card and the two body guards backed off. Reno smiled at Telva.

"Hey, girl how have you been?" He asked stepping forward, hand extended. Telva returned his smile and grasped his hand and tugging him into a rough embrace. Then she looked around his shoulder at Rude.

"Hey Rude," She said still smiling broadly from the reunion, Rude just nodded in response.

Rufus who had stopped what he was doing, wheeled himself over to the group.

"What is going on? We were after Cloud and instead we receive you Telva and a reconstruction manager. Would you care to explain why you left your post, Soku?" Rufus said, some humour in his voice.

Before he had chance to respond, Telva butted in.

"I didn't give him much choice. I needed a lift and well, your company kindly obliged me," She smiled again, mischief dancing in her brown eyes.

A pearl of laughter ripped from Rufus' throat "Of, course, Soku you may go. I am sure you have much to attend to,"

Soku slipped out of the room silently, puzzled by the treatment he had received from the president and Miss Lockhart; he started up the truck and headed back to his office.

Rufus gestured to a seat and wheeled himself back to the table placing him opposite her.

"It is great to see you again, Telva," genuine warmth was in his tone.

Telva decided to skip pleasantries anxious to know why the Turks and President Shin-Ra were shaken enough to be begging help from Cloud.

"Rufus, why do you need Cloud so urgently?"

She felt his demeanour change rapidly and one of the Turks shifted uncomfortably behind her whilst the other left the room completely.

"There has been some….difficulties, with a silver haired trio, another part of Sephiroth's legacy, I am afraid," He sighed.

"Couldn't the Turks handle this?"

Rufus cleared his throat "No, I'm afraid not, that's why we requested Cloud's assistance,"

Telva folded her hands on the table and leant forward "Unfortunately my skills are lacking when compared to Cloud's, but I have come anyway, because I knew it must be an urgent matter,"

She turned and looked at the remaining Turk, noting it was Reno.

"Tifa has kept me informed me of Reno's communications and it became quite clear you needed assistance. I am not sure if Cloud will help you. He is not what he once was, so much anger and hurt eats away at him," she finished, sadness tainting her voice.

The door to the side of the room swung open and Rude stuck his head through.

"Sir, there's a call for you," he informed Rufus.

Rufus nodded and wheeled himself through the door Rude held open for him. Telva swivelled on her chair facing Reno.

"So, Reno couldn't handle a few silver haired boys?" she teased him.

"You think you can?" he replied, with more anger than humour. This confused Telva for they had exchanged playful teasing in the past and she had never had a reaction like that.

Reno shook his head.

"Sorry, Tel…" he paused for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us you were offered a position as a Turk?"

Telva stood "I did not think it was necessary, and when I declined the offer, Shin-Ra was quite unimpressed, and encouraged me to keep it quiet,"

She stepped closer and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It was not my intention to deceive you,"

Reno snorted "Rude says that you think you're too good for the Turks; that's why you rejected the offer. You're the only person who ever has. Did you know that?"

Telva nodded and then smiled playfully.

"Well Reno, you know I could kick you ass. It doesn't matter wether I am a Turk or not,"

Reno laughed "You reckon?"

Telva nodded again still smiling and slid her hand off his shoulder down his arm intending to return it to her side, but she found it lingering near his hand, her fingertips accidentally brushed the exposed skin on his hand and she made eye contact with him.

There was a loud bang and the door flew open, a dark figure came bursting into the room. Reno and Telva reacted in the same moment and charged forward, their weapons raised. The man blocked both of their attacks with his large sword. He tilted the blade slightly, causing Reno's weapon to be released, making him stumble forward. The Turk tripped out of the door way and the man kicked the door shut behind him, locking him out.

Telva kept her weapon raised and met his gaze. They stood staring into each other's eyes. Before she put her sword back in its holster when she realised it was Cloud and walked outside silently intending to leave. As she stepped outside the door slam behind her.

"What did ya do that for, Telva? I gotta get back in there!" cried Reno.

"You wanted him here. Now you got him," She started walking away down the steps.

Reno looked after her, hanging over the rail he called out "Where do you think your going?"

"Home," she replied not looking back.

Telva kept walking along the stony path heading out of the gardens back towards the road. She heard Reno calling out to the people inside Healin Lodge trying to regain access. Noticing Cloud's motorbike she walked towards it and ran her hand along the leather seat.

"I've missed you Cloud," she whispered to herself.

So caught up in her own thoughts Telva didn't hear the door bang as Cloud slammed it shut and left the lodge, or his approaching footsteps. He lent casually against the bike next to her smiling.

"You wouldn't be thinking of stealing my bike would you Miss?" he asked a devilish grin on his face.

Telva looked up at him raising her hand to slap him, the anger of his actions over the past months boiling to the surface. Cloud caught her hand inches from his face locking eyes with her. He held it there trying to gauge her thoughts. Then he pulled on her hand drawing her closer and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her body and crushing his lips to hers. Telva took a moment to recover but she managed untangled her arms and place them both on his chest shoved him away.

"What are you doing!" she yelled...

"I missed you," he said quietly.

Telva didn't let herself soften at his weak pleading tone of voice.

"What about Tifa, we have had this conversation before" she snapped.

"Its never going to happen, don't make it harder on me," she whispered.

Cloud nodded looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry,"

Telva stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close, breathing in his familiar scent. She hid her face in his neck.

"We all missed you,"

Cloud squeezed her.

"I know,"

She stepped back letting go of him.

"So what's the sitch, you save the day and I'll go home and take care of your responsibilities a little longer?"

Cloud winced at her words.

"I'm not helping them," he said jumping on his motorbike.

"But I think I will go home, you coming?" He asked as he turned the key starting Fenrir.

She stepped back shaking her head.

"No, can't you tell this is serious? Remember what happened last time you ignored your duty?" she yelled over the roar of the bike.

Cloud gave her an annoyed look and sped off. Telva made her way back up the steps and opened the door. Still angrily from her recent encounter with Cloud. Why couldn't he let the past lie and realize that Shin-Ra wasn't the enemy anymore?

Rufus, Rude and Reno all looked up hopefully as she stepped back into the lodge. Telva tried not to feel bad when she saw disappointment in their faces as they realised it was her and not Cloud who had returned.

"Cloud's not going to help," she said stating the obvious.

Rufus nodded.

"But you knew that," was his reply.

"Yeah, I did. That why I came. I …." She hesitated for a moment flicking a glance at Rude and Reno.

"I can be of some assistance, I hope,"

Rufus wheeled himself out of the room silently not acknowledging her in the slightest; Rude followed him only Reno and she remained in the room.

"He's glad you're here,"

"I know," Telva brightened up punching him in the arm playfully.

"He needs someone to keep you in line, and handle what you can't," she laughed.

Despite himself Reno smiled and gestured for her to follow him. He led her to a small but bright room with two beds inside it.

"Rude sleeps in the room across the hall," Reno said gesturing to the closed door.

"There's two beds in their as well, but I don't want to ask if you can bunk with him," he laughed.

"He's that angry with me?" she asked.

Reno rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry Telv's." he apologized.

Telva unstrapped her sword and set it on the cabinet near her bed and flopped down on to the bed.

"That's ok, just don't snore ok?" Reno laughed and left the room, leaving Telva to settle in.


	2. Long Hidden Truths

Telva spent most of the day closeted away with Rufus in a small office, going over the recent activities of Shin-Ra and the trouble that the silver haired trio had been causing.

Late afternoon came and the sun began to set. Telva's muscles cried out for a stretch and her mind was starting to become fuzzy from studying all day. Taking her leave from Rufus she made for the gardens, leaving the three men alone in the lodge and enjoying the pleasant company of the outdoors. She did not hear a motor bike pull up out the front of Healin nor the fight that followed between the Turks and the silver trio's leader. Who she had now learnt was named Kadaj.

Telva did not fail to notice the motor bike that was parked out the front of the lodge as she walked back; drew her sword out from the sheath on her back and crept up the stairs. Uncertain of exactly what she would find waiting for her on the other side, of the front door. Telva took a deep breath; she heard groaning coming from the other side of the door and Rufus' muffled voice. She lifted her leg and booted the door open, racing forward past Reno and Rude's bodies as they writhed on the ground in pain, pushing her thin blade against Kadaj's throat and cutting him slightly. He hissed and turned to look at her.

"Ahh, I have a third mouse to play with," he said in an almost sing song voice stepping backwards away from the blade as Telva eyed him wearily.

"Do you know where Mother is? No one will tell me and I must find her!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms dramatically in the air.

Telva didn't say anything. She noticed Rude try to lift himself off of the ground unsuccessfully, wincing as he slumped back down to the floor. She spun her sword around and changed her stance waiting for Kadaj's attack.

Kadaj laughed "You think you can keep my Mother from me?"

Telva sneered at him and lashed out with her sword cutting a few locks of his platinum hair off as a warning. She was not ready to fight Kadaj, not yet; not alone. She could almost taste his power; it filled the air around him. Kadaj looked in disgust as the hair floated down towards the floor and straightening up walked towards the exit. Turning and saying

"I will find my Mother, and then the reunion can begin, and you Telva Lockheart will be the guest of honour," he spat jumping over the rail and speeding away on his bike. Telva sheathed her blade and turned to Rufus.

"That didn't go well," she said riley.

"I did not expect him to become so bold so quickly,"

"I need to know, what is Mother?" Telva asked.

Rufus looked at his two guards where they lay on the floor.

"Perhaps we can have this conversation later?"

Telva nodded and knelt next to Rude and attempted to help him up. Rude slapped her hands away. Wincing as he managed to force himself to his feet.

"Have it your way, stubborn," she hissed.

She reached a hand down and pulled Reno to his feet.

"I told you, you needed me to take care of you," she joked helping him to a chair.

Reno laughed and then held his ribs, wincing slightly. She knelt in from of him.

"Let me look,"

Telva lifted his shirt at the front exposing his creamy white midriff; reached out pushing gently on a few of his ribs running, her fingers gently along them feeling for breaks. She felt herself blushing and her heart beat increased at the intimate contact, she tried to ignore these inexplicable reactions. There was no doubt Reno was attractive, but she was in love with Cloud, wasn't she? Telva tugged his shirt back down, after her examination and smiled up at Reno.

"Just bruising, you big baby," She teased him playfully.

Telva noticed a change in his face change, it softened. He no longer looked at her like an annoying little sister. He touched the bottom of her chin tilting her face up towards his and leant forward, looking into her eyes. Telva felt her heart quicken as he leant closer. A door swung open and Rude stepped in. Telva leapt back as if Reno's touch was suddenly poison. Rude looked at them and snorted in disgust.

He flicked his head towards Rufus' office and Telva stood up and followed him up the hall and into the office, She shut the door behind her as she heard Rude's departing steps and perched herself on the edge of the President's desk. Telva watching him do something that few ever witnessed. He slid back his hood revealing a face badly damaged by Geostigma. Telva didn't react; she just continued to wait for him to talk, letting a comfortable silence fall between them.

"I knew my appearance would not shock you, "

Telva smiled.

"You are not the first Geostigma victim I have seen, though perhaps..." she hesitated for a moment "one of the worst,"

Rufus smiled "Yes, and isn't it fitting that I, whose family is responsible for bringing this plague to burden the people should bear it most heavily?" he chuckled "Ironic in the least,"

Telva nodded not sure what to say in reply to his bleak humour.

"Mother…" he began. "Is actually the genetic remnant of Jenovas head, after Sephiroth separated it from her body. It was rumoured to be located in the Northern Crater, so I sent the Turks to retrieve it."

He pulled a pair of bloody ID cards out from his sleeve showing them to her. Telva flinched as she saw the cards but felt no real pain; she had never been close to the other pair of Turks.

"Did you get it?" Telva asked returning the conversation to the more pressing matter.

Rufus held open the shroud that covered him revealing a small black cube, he covered it again quickly, and as if frightened merely by revealing it to the air it might be stolen away.

"Kadaj and his gang have a twisted sense of family. They are remnants of Sephiroth and feel that Jenova or that is to say her genetic remnants are their mother…" he smiled sadly "and perhaps they view me as a father. Who has done wrong by them, and seeks only to keep the family separate,"

Telva stared at the floor for a long moment processing the information.

"Kadaj's gang will do anything in order to locate their mother…."

Telva looked up.

"Then they mustn't be allowed to. They already suspect you know,"

Rufus nodded.

"That much has become apparent,"

"Then it is more complicated than I originally thought. Cloud should have stayed! It's him you need here, I do not know how much assistance against I can be against such enemies," she said sadly.

"You stayed despite facing superior foes; with you here our chance at success are greatly improved. Don't despair, perhaps Cloud will have a change of heart,"

Telva stood and made to leave the room, she stopped in the doorway before she stepped out.

"And maybe I could convince Rude to wear a dress," Rufus laughed at her sarcasm and she left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Telva stopped as she walked down the hallway. Hearing raised voices coming from the far room.

"Relax man, she was only seeing if I had broken ribs!" she heard Reno say, his voice calm and playful as always.

"Who knows what else she has been hiding from us? Can't you tell she holds herself above us?" came Rude's heated reply.

Telva suddenly felt guilty for eaves dropping and hurried into the kitchen where she grabbed some food before taking a quick shower and changing.

She stood the middle of the bedroom that she was to share with Reno, wearing tight black shorts and a baggy white silken top. She picked up her sword and put on a cloth headband to hold her wet hair from her face. Closing her eyes she started to move slowly, swinging her sword though the air gently, with control and precision, relaxing herself and honing her skills. She moved gracefully like a fish through water. Performing a cartwheel, barely missing the wall as her legs swung in a graceful ark. She released her sword as her hands touched the ground. She finished with a gentle kick at the air and opened her eyes stretching her arms over her head. She was greeted with the sight of Reno leaning casually against the door frame, in loose black trousers and a bare chest, he applauded her quietly.

"That was quiet impressive," he smiled.

Telva felt herself blush.

"Nah, it was nothing, sorry if you were waiting to go to bed…"

"It's cool,"

Telva put her sword away and lay on her bed slipping under the blankets and snuggling down against the pillow. She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her as she heard Reno slipping into his own bed not too far away. She smiled glad to be with her friend again despite the circumstances.

Telva's eyes snapped open as she felt someone shaking her roughly. She looked up and saw Reno leaning over her, concern spread across his handsome face. She wiped her face and discovered it was covered with messy tears and made an attempt to steady her heartbeat.

"You were having a nightmare," Reno whispered.

Telva propped herself up on her elbows.

"Yes I often do….how did you know I was?" she asked.

"You were sobbing loudly and calling for someone to stop," he hesitated for a moment "when I looked over at you I saw you were thrashing in distress so I thought I better wake you….." silence hung between them.

Telva had never actually told anyone about her nightmares. No one knew she had them. Not Tifa, not Cloud. Suddenly the secret she had kept all these years seemed too much to bear alone. Without Reno asking for an explanation, she curled up in a ball and started speaking softly.

"Tifa and I always went to training together. We would meet Cloud out the front of his house after our lessons and race to our Masters house."

Reno shifted himself so he was facing her sitting on the edge of the bed, a comforting hand resting on her arm.

"I had done poorly in my lessons that day and had to stay behind making me late. Tifa and Cloud had left with out me, when I got to the Masters house he said that I would have to stay later than the others to catch up my training," she sobbed softy.

"I didn't even think anything of it, the others left and my Master, he took me into his lounge and we sat and drank tea. I thought it was a bit strange, but wondered perhaps I was going to get a lecture,"

She started crying now unable to stop herself. The shame and terror from all those years ago were attacking her with fresh venom. Telva tried to get the words out between her sobs

"The...things….he …..did…shouldn't…. ha…happen ….to…. any……girl" Her words disjointed as she fought to control her sobs.

Anger erupted inside Reno and he clenched his fists. Standing up he walked over to the wall and punched his hand through it. Swearing as he pulled it out of the wall and looked down at Telva who was now lying quietly, curled up into a small ball. Streams of warm tears still trickling down her red cheeks and he sat back down on the bed next to her.

"You don't have to say anymore," he whispered tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear with the hand he had not injured.

Telva sat up and held his injured hand in her own. Silently she padded to the bathroom retrieving a small med pack. Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand she started to clean the blood off of Reno's hand.

"Don't worry about it Telv's" he said, using his nickname for her but none of his usual cheekiness present in his voice.

Telva ignored him and continued her work.

"Reno…" she said her voice little more than a whisper.

"Hmmm,"

"Please don't….. I mean I have never told anyone, and I …..I never meant to….its just I ….you were here and it was all so fresh and real; I was so tired of …..Well you haven't heard the whole story yet perhaps then you wont want to know me at all,"

Reno started to speak but she cut him off.

"It wasn't just once you understand," her voice because mechanical as if she was telling him about the weather, or another doldrums event.

"After the first time I was punished with extended training almost every day….." she hesitated for a moment.

"I didn't understand. I was so young. Anyway, on our sixteenth birthday our father took Tifa and I to see an old wise woman in our village. She spoke to us of becoming women and how things would be between us and men, when we reached a certain age,"

Telva released Reno's hand and began packing away the materials she had been using.

"I realized, I mean I had always know he shouldn't be…..its just I as soon as we left her house. I made an excuse and rushed over to the master's house…..and….. I," she fell silent for a moment.

"I killed him," she choked out.

"And while I was busy seeking my revenge, Sephiroth killed Zack and nearly Cloud as well," she was crying gently again now.

"It wasn't your fault Zack died," Reno whispered, trying to comfort her.

"Yes it was! I could have saved him! Tifa and Cloud were both shattered when they learnt of Masters Death. I lied and said it must have been Sephiroth….All these years, I've hid my shame" she buried her face in her hands.

Reno wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Shhh….Its ok it's in the past, no one would blame you for what you did,"

Telva sniffed and looked up at him.

"Thankyou, for listening, I'm sorry to bother you,"

She laughed pathetically, gesturing at her self.

"I'm a wreck,"

"Isn't that what friends are for?" he smiled.

Telva looked quietly at him for a moment and she lay down on her bed and tugged on his hand gently. He joined her and she snuggled in close to him. Reno instinctively wrapped his arms around her, moving to kiss her forehead, Telva looked up at him at the same moment and their lips brushed against each other accidentally.

He looked at her for a moment his face so close to hers; he could feel her breath tickling his cheek, her beautiful brown eyes glistening with tears. Reno had been with women before but his Turk status usually ruled out serious relationships. He had never minded before, who wanted to be stuck with one woman anyways? He had always joked, but none of the women he had been with even came close to evoking the feelings Telva did, and all he was doing was holding her. He wanted to take care of her and never let anything hurt her again. Reno shocked himself by imaging growing old with her, holding her as they slept together every night.

He kissed her gently, nudging his lips against her own, tilting his head slightly, and feeling her still damp cheeks. He drew her closer and felt her relax in his arms. She slid her arm between them and touched his neck gently and then ran her fingers through his hair, slowly. He opened his mouth and tasted her lips with a soft and gentle tongue afraid that too much attention might trigger more painful memories. She allowed him access in to her warm mouth and they tasted each other slowly and gently both lost in exploring the other. She touched his cheek gently and pulled away blushing. He smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. Telva ran a gentle finger tip along one of the red marks he bore on his cheek.

"I always liked these," she whispered "what made you get them?"

He kissed her hand.

"I don't know" he shrugged "Maybe I knew ladies would like them,"

Telva smiled, giggling softly and snuggled in closer, and feel into a deep sleep. Reno stayed awake although, barley. Drifting in and out of awareness, enjoying the feeling of her peaceful body against, him too much to completely relinquish himself to sleep.

Reno's eyes opened and he frowned as he felt the cold bed next to him. He stood up and dressed in his usual dark pants, white top and jacket, like all the other Turks, but in a more relaxed almost sloppy way. That only he could manage to pull off with the Shin-Ra superiors. He grabbed his goggles from his bed stand and slid them on, pushing his hair out of his face and made his was to the main room. Rude looked up as he entered

"Were leaving, there's trouble in the city," he said simply.

Telva continued silently preparing; she strapped her sword to her back and then a smaller blade to her thigh. She wore a light blue t-shirt and tight cream shorts. Her hair held off her face in a messy bun at the nape of her neck.

Rufus rolled into the room as Reno was retrieving his electro rod out of the weapons cabinet. Rude left the room wordlessly and brought a large black bus style vehicle around the front, he returned to assist Rufus inside, so that they could depart. Reno stayed inside with Telva giving his weapon a final check as Telva stood silently waiting to leave.

Reno clipped his rod to his belt and walked up behind Telva wrapping his arms around herm waist, resting them gently on her stomach, and nuzzling her neck. Telva turned to face him.

"Don't…"

Reno hid behind his usual casual teasing demeanour, after an initial flash of confusion marred his handsome features,

"That's ok Telv's. I can play it cool,"

She could see the hurt in his eyes and guilt flooded through her.

"Friends?" she asked barley hoping that they could be. How could she have been so weak? She had hurt one of her best friends just to make herself feel better. She didn't deserve his friendship.

"You know it," He tilted his head back striding out of the room in his usual charming but slightly arrogant way.

She felt relief flood through her despite the awkward pause. They both started to make their way to the vehicle at the same time, and in true Reno style he could not resist checking out her behind as she climbed into the black van.

Reno offered to drive and Telva suspected that it was mostly to get away from her, because Reno rarely drove anything besides the helicopter. Rufus locked himself away in a separate section of the cabin. Leaving Telva and Rude sitting alone in strained silence, Telva couldn't stand the divide between her and her old friend any longer.

"Rude! What wrong with you why can't you let this go?" she complained shattering the heavy silence.

"You lied to us," he said simply, letting his comment hang in the air between them.

"I didn't lie exactly….you just never asked," she replied weakly

"And how was I meant to know you were going to make such a big deal out of it?"

Changing the subject Rude asked "What's wrong with Reno? He never drives? And I have never seen him so quiet!"

Telva avoided his gaze awkwardly.

"We had a…..disagreement," she whispered.

Rude laughed despite himself.

"Reno, he's a clown you know that, but he acts all carefree and tough, but underneath I don't think I have ever met a more feeling guy,"

Telva looked Rude in the eyes.

"A bit like you hey?" she took a breath "Rude, I am so sorry I just want things to be ok between us," she whispered.

Rude smiled and held out his hand Telva shook it feeling relived.

"At least we can go back to comfortable silence instead of the awkward kind," Rude rolled his eyes at her and she nudged him in the ribs.

"You're a man of few words my friend," she slapped him on the back.

He nodded and she laughed, relived her serious companion was once again on speaking terms with her. She still couldn't settle her nerves down. She was trying her best to put on a cool exterior but inside she was in turmoil. Last night she had felt so safe in his arms. Why had she told him those things, why had she let him hold her like that and kiss her?

No one else had ever kissed her besides Cloud, of course. Well, not unless you counted her master….She shook that thought out of her head. The truth was most guys intimidated her, but she tried her damdest not to show it. So how come she let Reno get so close? She had never allowed Cloud to take those liberties and she had know him a lifetime and loved him almost as long. She rubbed her forehead trying to still her mind.

Reno heard her laughter from the driver's compartment. How could she be laughing and pretending today was just like any other day? He tried to push thoughts of her aside and decided what he needed to do when this whole business was over, was get out on the town and have some fun and put all thoughts of her out of his mind. He smacked his hand on the driver's wheel as memories cam rushing back of her curled against him, whimpering in her sleep.

Rufus came out of his office disrupting Telva's thoughts and she was grateful for it.

"I have some things I need to do at the town square office,"

Rude leant over and pressed an intercom button.

"The President wants you to drop him at the TS office,"

"Yo, you got it partner," crackled Reno's reply from the black speaker.

"I want to try and get Strife's assistance one last time,"

"Do we really need him, Sir?" Rude asked and then clamped his mouth shut berating himself for questioning the president.

Telva answered for the president "Yes,"

"How will we find him?" Rude asked.

"The church!" Telva burst out almost surprising herself "Of course why didn't I think of it before? I'm so dense!" she exclaimed.

"You three will drop me off and then go directly to the church,"

Rude pressed the intercom again.

"Were getting Strife, so let's drop Mr. President off and then head over to the old church,"

No reply came.

The trio dropped Rufus at the town square office and abandoning the less than subtle black van. They set off to the church on foot.

Telva walked a few paces ahead of Reno and Rude, trying to keep an even and confident pace. She pushed open the Church's huge wooded doors and breathed in the welcoming scent of flowers. She looked around and walking up the isle past the rows of broken pews. She saw Cloud and Tifa's bodies lying unconscious in the midst of the flower bed. She ran forward torn between who to help first. Reno made the decision for her, scooping Tifa up in his arms and carrying her towards the exit.

"What do you think happened here?" she asked Rude as they lifted Cloud between them.

"I don't know but my guess is it wasn't good,"

"Hey Reno," she called out he turned around and looked at her.

"Lets take these guys back to seventh heaven, ok?"

He nodded and kept walking. A few people looked at them as they made their way back to seventh heaven, but most didn't pay much attention. They were too used to seeing sick people carried around by worried relatives. Telva felt her anxiety growing the closer they got to the bar, if Tifa wasn't at home with the kids who was?

As they rounded the last corner onto the street where the bar was located Tifa regained consciousness and struggled and complained until Reno put her down. She held the door open as they carried Cloud into the bar and laid him on one of the kid's beds.

Telva and Rude left him there to rest, and after a quick consultation decided it was best to find out from Tifa what happened as they all well knew what a Geostigma victim looked like and it was obvious that the disease had caused Cloud's lapse.

They walked down stairs and found Tifa drinking a warm coffee and Reno leaning lazily against the window sill.

"Where are the kids?" the question ripped out of her before she even had chance to register it forming in her mind.

Tifa looked at the ground silently and the stood leaving her coffee forgotten on the table.

"I'm so glad your home," Tifa said her voice slightly raspy.

"Tifa……" Telva prompted her anxiously.

"They have been taken….I don't know who," she sobbed.

Telva patted her sisters' knee affectionately.

"I missed you to, Tifa but you got to tell us what happened,"

Tifa put her coffee down on the table.

"Marlene and I went to look for Cloud at the church, I thought he might be hiding out there,"

"I fought this guy, he had short silver hair, he took them," She shook her head.

"What if something happens to them?" she wept "I should have been able to look after them!"

Telva pulled her sister into a tight embrace.

"It's I who should have been here to look after you all," Telva whispered regret filling her voice.

She looked over at the Turks.

"Can you take Tifa to Rufus? I want to know she's safe,"

"I can look after my self," Tifa complained.

"Tifa, that's not the only reason I'm sending you over there. I want you to call up our friends we need them here. Something's going to happen soon I can feel it,"

"She's right," Reno interrupted unexpectedly causing Telva to loose her train of thought.

"O…ok," Tifa said hesitantly.

"What about Cloud?" she whispered.

"I'm going to stay here, see what I can do for him," Tifa nodded as she started to stand.

Telva grabbed her hand "be careful,"

"I will,"


	3. Changes

Telva watched as the three of them walked out of seventh heaven, she pushed away her anxiety over the children and ascended the stairs to check on Cloud. Sitting on the side off the bed her and resting on her knee. She lent forward and pushed one of his blonde spikes away from his face, and he stirred slightly.

"Tifa…?" he croaked cracking his eyes open slowly.

Telva shook her head.

"It's me,"

Cloud tried to sit up but fatigue and pain over came him and he slumped back down,

"Where is Tifa? What about the children? Are they ok?"

Telva put a hand on his chest.

"Try and relax, Tifa is fine and as soon as darkness falls you and I are going find the children,"

He relaxed slightly letting his eyes drift closed for a moment and spoke softly to Telva.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you at Healin," he looked away ashamed.

Telva reached over and touched his chin slightly turning his head towards her again.

"It's been hard on all of us, but you have a chance to make things right," she whispered.

Cloud shook his head.

"No…..I'm no good, not for my friends or my family….and not for you,"

Telva stared at the pattern on the bed cover, trying to hold her emotions in check.

"Things are bad at the moment, they always are and they probably always will be. Things are never going to be right between us, because of Aeries and because of Tifa……. But that doesn't mean you're no good, you should stop running from the past. You're missing the present,"

"What if I just lay here?" he took his hand in his and stared into her eyes "Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?"

Telva lay down next to him and he wrapped her in his arms drawing her close. She closed her eyes and hung on to him tightly sobbing quietly into his broad chest. She felt cold despite his closeness, something that had never happened before. During the rare embraces they had shared. Cloud kissed the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back rhythmically. He knew they could never be together and just a moment ago he had been willing to let the whole world slip away, so he could stay in a moment with her forever, but now he was in that moment he realized he shared something with Telva he could never share with Tifa. A kinship that was very rarely found between two people and more so than any other pair in history their souls were bound together, but the love that filled his heart was that of a companion, the closet of friends. He knew she would be their forever, with him, always, but it wasn't her he loved it was Tifa.

"Telva…." He whispered.

She looked up at him "Do you feel it as well?" she asked.

His eyes widened in shock slightly and then he smiled. Of course she was feeling the same they were as close to sharing on mind as two people could become. Neither of them felt the need to say anymore the common understand flowed through their bond, Telva relaxed her grip on Cloud but still held him close as he rested.

The door creaked open and Telva looked up, she saw Reno standing there, he stared at them for a moment, together on the bed. Cloud having fallen back asleep and her curled up against him. He turned and walked away silently; Telva slipped of the bed and snuck out of the room not wanting to wake Cloud. She found Reno leaning against the wall outside the front of the pub staring up at the sky.

"Hey, Reno" she smiled. Telva didn't realize how her embrace with Cloud would have appeared to anyone else, anyone who was unaware of the kind of relationship that was between them. Romantic thoughts involving Cloud for the first time in many years were the furthest thing from her mind. It seemed to her that in her youth she had mistook the strong bond between them for a different kind of love. Reno spat on the ground as if removing an unpleasant taste from his mouth.

"Rude was right, you do think your better than the Turks," He turned and started to walk away.

"The children have been taken to the Forgotten City," and with that he began walking back towards the Town Square office.

"Reno………?" Telva called out after him questioning his strange behavior.

Reno hesitated for a moment and with out turning he said.

"Strife is the reason isn't he?"

"The reason for what?" she almost yelled confusion making her on edge.

"Ha! Of course, we'll play it your way,"

She watched as he disappeared around the corner.

Telva returned inside, now she knew where the children were being held they could begin to make their plan. She headed into the shower and let the water run over her, puzzling over Reno's unusual behavior, loosing track of time. It wasn't until the warm water turned old she snapped out of her thoughts and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her and walking into her room and changing into a pair tight black leggings with a light blue mini skirt over them and a white tank top. She carried her blade downstairs and lent it against the front door frame, awaiting nightfall to come before she awoke Cloud and they departed.

She stood on what was usually the bars dance floor and began stretching, moving in tai-chi like motions. Not striking out as in her usual hand to hand combat practices but lengthening and relaxing her muscles. Once she was satisfied with her self she stopped and looked out the window night had fallen and as if reading her mind Cloud descended the stairs and stepped into the room already prepared to leave.

"Feeling better?" she smile glad to see him well and pleased with the new comfort that flowed between them.

"Much, and thank you…..I still bear so much of a burden for my sins but you have made me feel a little lighter"

Telva smiled at him "Together in time, we'll lighten the load till there's nothing left,"

Cloud nodded seriously and Telva grabbed her sword and followed him to where Fenrir was parked. Telva slid on behind him wrapping her arms around him as they sped out of the city.

The wind whipped through her hair as they sped through the Forgotten City. Telva moved her leg out of the way as the front of Fenrir opened up allowing Cloud access to his weapons. He made his selection and the compartments snapped shut. He deflected several bullets before pulling up abruptly. They jumped off the bike and sprinted in opposite directions. Telva headed for Yazoo her blade flashing in the moonlight. She charged at him bringing her blade down in a heavy arc, he jumped aside easily and fired off several shots in her direction, she threw herself to the ground laying flat as the bullets whipped over her. She jumped to her feet and moving forward swung her leg up and kicked Yazoo in the side. He made a winded grunt noise and she took advantage of her forward momentum to follow through with a slash at his arm, but Yazoo was too quick and she only left a shallow cut in his forearm.

Yazoo jumped away as his brother, Loz sent a giant wave of dirt heading towards Cloud, drawing far to close to them for comfort. Telva covered her face with her arms as the rocks sprayed around her. Cloud threw his sword, spinning it across the earth shattering the wave but causing small clumps of earth to fall to the ground. Telva shook her hair sending dirt flying off her, she looked around for Yazoo, unable to locate him she sheathed her sword and throwing a quick look at Cloud battling in the trees above, she ran of to locate the missing children.

Jogging through the undergrowth, she burst from into a large clearing with a black lake. She slid her sword out of its holster on her back slowly already in a fighting stance as she espied Kadaj strolling arogantly around the lake towards her.

"Telva! How nice of you to visit us!"

He looked over her head in the direction of the battle between Cloud and the others.

"It sounds like you brought brother too; it was reckless to leave him,"

She glared at him grasping her sword more firmly as he drew his from his hip.

"I'm not scared of you…remnant," she spat at him.

"That is foolish!" he yelled as he charged at her bringing his blade down at her. She raised her own barley managing to deflect it in time. Kadaj didn't hesitate he slid his blade off her own and swung it in strong, controlled movements attacking her constantly. Telva managed to avoid the attacks time and time again but she was getting tired and new that one way or the other the combat must come to an end soon.

He was so strong, so relentless. Finally finding an opening in his attacks she jabbed her blade forward, cutting through his leather top and creating a cut along one of his ribs, it was a flesh wound but enough to through him off his rhythm. He spun away as she went to follow through with a second blow, but he spun his blade walking around her in a circle.

"You're good, but that won't save you," he laughed.

"Maybe not, but whether you kill me or not you will still fail," she smiled showing her confidence in the others ability to thwart their plans.

"I won't kill you Telva. You haven't worked it out yet have you? Why I didn't kill you in Healin when I had the chance," Telva felt her courage falter for a moment, he had caught her off guard.

With out another word Kadaj thrust his arm forward and a bright green bolt of energy shot from his hand knocking her unconscious to the floor. He walked over to her looking down at her still form.

"Won't Mother be pleased," he muttered ad he picked her up and carried her to an old cavern in the large monument at the edge of the lake, long forgotten by everyone but him, Yazoo and Loz.

Cloud crouched on the ground as Vincent walked over to him.

"They are gone, but it isn't over,"

Vincent always seemed to know more than he let on; Cloud pressed him for more information.

"What's all this about Mother?"

Vincent crossed his arms in front of him.

"The silver haired ones, their remnants' of Jenovas legacy, they seek a reunion with her,"

"What happens if they find her?"

"I would rather not find out, The Turks tried to locate it first. They failed and were brought here and tortured. I tried to save them…..but,"

He turned away as they were interrupted buy a rustle in the bushes. Marlene burst out and ran towards Cloud throwing herself at his leg and clinging on tightly.

"Cloud you came!" she cried out obviously relived at his appearance.

"I want to speak to Tifa," Cloud reached for his phone, not realizing he had lost it in the battle.

"Sorry Marlene, but Telva is here let's go find her and Denzel," he reached out for her small hand.

"No! She's not here anymore he took her!" she wailed.

Cloud crouched in front of her and held her by the shoulders, looking in to her face.

"What do you mean? Who took her? Where's Denzel?"

"The bad man, with the silver hair, I was in the bushes. I saw him. The other men took Denzel in a truck with the other kids. I want Tifa!" she cried.

Cloud looked at Vincent.

"Can you take Marlene home? I have to find Telva,"

Marlene stomped her foot and ran to Vincent hiding in his cloak.

"No, Cloud you take me home, now!"

Vincent raised his eyebrow and watched Cloud fold under the pressure from the small girl.

"Very well, I will take you home to Tifa," He sighed sadly.

She ran back over to him and took his hand and they walked back to Fenrir leaving Vincent alone in the forest. They pulled up in front of seventh heaven and he carried Marlene inside, she had fallen asleep in front of him on the trip home. Tifa jumped out o her seat as he stepped inside. He raised a finger to his mouth and she smiled. He carried Marlene to her bed and they tucked her in sneaking out of the room quietly. Tifa flung her arms around his neck hugging him and he kissed her surprising them both, it was just a gentle peck but Tifa's heart still nearly performed a summersault. She stepped back a little, Clouds arms still around her.

"Is Telva brining Denzel?" she asked smiling.

Cloud let her go and looked away.

"I couldn't bring them back…."

Tifa's hand flew to her mouth.

"You shouldn't be here alone Tifa, I thought Telva sent you away,"

Tifa touched his shoulder gently comforting him

"She did but after I contacted everyone I came back, it's my home I couldn't stay away. Reno's here," she said inclining her head in the direction of the door.

Reno stepped into the bar, having heard Fenrir roll up out the front. He had not wanted to return to seventh heaven but someone had to watch the impetuous Tifa and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was worried about Telva and the kids.

"You called?" he said casually as he sauntered into the room.

He noted Tifa's hand on Clouds shoulder and thought to him self…..well that's interesting.

"You saved the brats?" he asked.

"Marlene's in her bed, but Telva was taken and Denzel to,"

Reno stopped dead.

"They took Telva?" he asked anger boiling inside him.

Cloud nodded.

"I'm going back for her. I had to bring Marlene home,"

Tifa grabbed his sleeve.

"What about Denzel?"

Cloud punched the table frustration at being torn in two boiling over.

"I'll go for Telva," Reno whispered as he walked out of the bar.

Cloud stared at the table where his hand had come crashing down. The Turk was valiant for going after her, but he was no match for Kadaj's gang hell even he was hardly a match. He looked at Tifa, loathe to be putting her in danger but he saw the strength in her big brown eyes.

"I have to go with him,"

Tifa nodded.

"Our friends will be here soon, I'll look for Denzel until they arrive to help,"

Cloud stepped closer and touched her cheek softly. Leaning in and kissing her slowly and deeply, he felt warm tears against his cheek. He pulled away and looked at her as tears slowly wound down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"You don't know how long I have waited for that kiss, and it comes when everything else is so bleak," she wiped her eyes.

"Go, bring my sister home,"

Cloud nodded and followed Reno out the door. He jogged to catch up with him as he strode quickly towards the Shin-Ra town square offices. Cloud feel instep besides him silently, following him into the building and up to the roof where the helicopter was landed. Reno opened the door and sat in the drivers' seat preparing to take off. Cloud climbed in the other side and slammed the door. Reno pulled on his head set and the blades above them started to spin. Cloud followed his lead and slipped on his own head piece.

They took off and sped towards the forgotten city.

"Why did you come Strife?" crackled in Clouds earphones.

"You can't do this alone Reno,"

Reno glared at him.

"The twins are good girls, two good for men like us, don't you hurt either of them"

Cloud looked over at him confused. He would never hurt either of them he loved Tifa deeply and Telva was closer than a sister to him. Why did Reno suddenly care so much about how he treated women? Especially the twins.

"I know your track record with women, Reno. What makes you think your fit to tell me how to treat the women in my life?"

Reno's face was stony as he stared ahead at the horizon.

"You never did understand me, SOILDER you sit their and admit you have _relations _with both of them. How can that possibly end with out hurting one of them?" He ripped of his head set and flung it away unwilling to hear Clouds Reply.

Telva woke up alone in a dark room and rubbed her head sitting up slowly and groaning. Where was she? Her memories came rushing back to her and she jumped up and reached for her sword. It wasn't strapped to her back anymore. She looked around her noting the dark stone surroundings. Walking forward and pushed on the door, it opened easily, surprising her. She stepped out and Kadaj and his brothers were gathered talking. Kadaj turned and looked at her.

"Excellent your awake shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Telva asked nervously well aware that her three opponents made more than an equal match for her despite her skill and training.

"Your transformation!" he yelled in a manic voice. The three of the closed in on her and held her tightly despite her struggles and dragged her to the edge of the lake. Shoving her under the water and holding her down. She fought harder, struggling for breath reaching for the surface, just as she felt black tugging on the edge of her vision pulling her into unconsciousness. Kadaj stood over her wrapping his hand around her throat and pushing a ball of energy into her shoulder, she felt it spreading through her system burning a blazing trail of heat through out her entire being. The trio released her and she burst through the surface of the lake sucking in breath, she felt her body changing cells moving and becoming different, but she didn't know how. She screamed in pain as her body was transformed on a molecular level and then fell back out of consciousness.

Telva awoke feeling different she was still herself, essentially but something had changed, awoken itself inside her. She looked around her and saw Kadaj leaning against a wall casually, the desire to go to him seemed over whelming; the new carefree sprit that resided in front of her own drove her out of the bed she was resting on and over to him. He smiled at her as she drew near, reaching out for her and pulling her close and kissing her hard; shocking her for a moment but she reacted quickly and pushed against him and returned the kiss with equal passion. They parted.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

She looked down at her hands clenching and releasing them.

"Good…….. Powerful……" she whispered and looked back up at him.

"What did you do to me?"

He laughed.

"Mother will be so pleased her daughter has comeback to us!" he yelled.

"I don't understand,"

"You are not Tifa's' true sister, when her mother was pregnant, she only had one child in her womb, but Mother changed that, yes she did, she is so wise and powerful. You grew in the womb with Tifa and no one new, you walked and talked like one of them, but you are not and now your home with us and you know all their secrets,"

He laughed with glee and pulled her against him again.

"Mother is wise," she smiled "We will rid ourselves of these people who dare oppose her will and then have our reunion,"

He kissed her again, possessively as if trying to devour all of her. She pushed against him, feelings of arousal growing in her. The door burst open forcing them to break apart.

Loz and Yazoo strolled in "Not fair," Loz whined looking at Telva in Kadaj's arm.

Yazoo threw are mocking glance at his brother "Don't cry Loz, Telva is Kadaj's Mother said," he laughed enjoying Loz's pathetic attempt to hide his emotions.

There was a loud bang out side, with out speaking they ran as one outside towards the lake. Telva found she could sense the trio in with her mind, particularly Kadaj who sent images of what he intended to do to her later flowing into her consciousness, making her warm and her stomach tight. She pushed them away as they reached the black lake, she looked down into the surface, her once black hair was silver, and it shimmered in her reflection. Kadaj stepped behind her and brushed it aside kissing her neck, running his fingers through her silver hair.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, but the more I remind them of their old friend the more fun this will be," she smiled.

"Yes cover your hair; we will watch their pain as you kill them. What fun!"

She tied a triangle of black cloth over her hair tucking it under, while the others spread out looking for the source of the disturbance.

Cloud and Reno burst into the clearing, weapons raised. Telva reached for her sword and realized she no longer had it. She turned to Kadaj to question him, he held out her blade for her and she took it with a smile on her face.

Loz and Yazoo who were to busy fighting in the woods to notice the developments continued unsuccessfully looking for the source of the bang moving further and further away from the black lake.

Kadaj and Telva turned their attention to the intruders. They stood staring at each other for a long time, and then Cloud held his hand out to Telva across the distance.

"Telva lets go," he ordered.

"Who are you to give me orders?" she called back.

Cloud was shocked.

"Don't like it when the game changes do you, SOILDER? Were Halfway through and the rules have just changed, poor you," she mocked him.

Reno, who had been silent up until now, charged forward and his electro rod rose. Telva raised her blade and the pair slipped into combat. Telva took it easy on him, wanting to savour the moment, draw out his suffering.

"What did you do to her?" Cloud yelled at Kadaj.

"I merely set her free, she is now what she should always have been," He flew at Cloud trying to run him through with his thin blade, the attack was deflected, and Cloud continued to trade blows with him.

"She's nothing like you, remnant, and you will pay for what you have done,"

Kadaj laughed manically.

"It is not what I have done! It is what she will do you should worry about,"

Cloud ignored the comment, trying to focus on finding an opening in Kadaj's defences. He ducked under one of his opponents' blows and started moving backwards, leading Kadaj to believe he was gaining g round. Cloud led him away from the lake and into the trees, hoping to use them to his advantage; they soon lost sight of the other duelling warriors.

Reno tried to shock Telva continuously, but he knew her abilities, he could see the hidden strength in her muscles. She wasn't fighting him to the best of her ability, that struck him, maybe there was some of his Telva still inside.

She lunged at him with her sword. Reno managed to deflect it with his electro- rod. She kept attacking, relentlessly driving him back. Reno kept managing to deflect the rapid blows, but his strength was beginning to wain. Telva jumped back and before Reno had a chance to prepare a defence, she launched herself at him, her sword in front of her, in a final strike, to slide her sword into him, and deliver the killing blow.

Reno, managed to jump out of the way, but he almost didn't make it, her sword cut into his flesh. He felt a stinging pain below his ribs. He put his hand to his side, remembering when Telva had so tenderly felt along those same ribs, in Healin. He felt his warm blood on his hand. He looked back at Telva, who was preparing herself to end the battle and take his life from him for eternity.

"Telva, stop this. This isn't you, he's controlling you some how."

Cloud jogged back into the clearing having temporarily defeated Kadaj and watched him flee in search of his brothers.

"You're wrong, this is me. The real me,"

Reno stopped attacking and clipped his rod to his belt.

"What are you doing fool?" she hissed.

"If you want to kill me, then do it," he held his arms open.

She sneered at him and charged forward about to run him through, suddenly there was a blinding light and time froze. Reno and Cloud were pulled into a white abyss and Aerith stood in front of them

Reno frowned.

"What the fuck?" he called out.

Cloud glared at him "Have some respect, she's an ancient,"

Reno looked abashed and Aerith stepped towards them.

"I can not stay for long, so listen for what I must tell you it is the only hope you have of saving her," she voice was strong and clear echoing around the white emptiness.

Cloud stared at her in awe waiting for her to impart her wisdom. Reno looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Get a move on then would you?" he gruffed impatiently.

Aerith laughed and smiled at Reno.

"I can see why she likes you," Aerith winked at him.

Turning her attention back to the pair of them she continued.

"You have this one chance to save her, to make her what she once was, the person closet to her spirit, must bind themselves to her," Aerith folded her hands in font of her walking slowly, they followed her.

"This has never been done before, and there is not guarantee, but it is thought that if she is bound to her sprits closet it will draw out her true self once more. Do not take this task lightly for the consequences are unknown, but this we do know, the one who binds to her will share her life force, should one of them perish so will the other,"

She stopped and faced them once more.

"If the binding fails both lives will end, what other consequences should result if it should succeed is unknown, but doubtless new links will be formed between the pair and closeness forged,"

Reno stepped forward.

"What ever. Will you let us out of here so I can go do this binding thing?"

Aerith held out a knife in her hand.

"This must be used to mix your two bloods together,"

She looked over her shoulder

"I must go,"

Cloud who was frowning reached forward and took the knife out of her hands before Reno could take it. Reno turned to face him.

"What's the big idea?"

"It's not you Reno. I have to do this,"

Aerith nodded.

"What? That's bullshi….."

They were thrown out of the white and back into reality. Cloud stepped between Reno and Telva plunging the knife into her forearm and drawing it from the inner of her elbow to her wrist. Telva dropped her sword pain flooding through her; Cloud moved closer and shoved her to the ground holding her down as she fought against him. He dragged the dagger across his wrist and held it against her arm, their blood mixing together.

He felt something tugging at his mind and realised it was her consciousness fighting against his. He calmed him self trying to sooth her over the link. She stilled and then jerked her spine straining as her cells returned to normal, she felt her spirit being healed and washes of guilt and shame over her actions. Cloud held her as she sagged. He ripped his sleeve and created a crude bandage to slow her bleeding then his own.

"Cloud?" she whispered softly.

"I'm here," he smiled down at her.

Reno snorted in disgust walking away from the pair, trying not to admit to himself that he was in fact in love with her. He stopped abruptly. He loved her, that's what all this was about. He, Reno the most arrogant, womanising badass Turk in history and fallen in love with Tifa's sister, this was not good. That's why it was cutting him up that it was Cloud's name she said first.

"Where's Reno?" she said breathlessly fatigue clawing at her.

Reno turned and headed back towards her kneeling down besides the pair, unable to resits her call for him, despite his anger.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hey," she managed to croak out.

"I kicked your butt," she chuckled weakly causing herself to cough, a look of worry spread across his features until she stopped and reached out for him, with both arms like a child wanting to be picked up.

He lifted her out of Clouds arms and cradled her against his chest, carrying her back to the helicopter. Cloud followed behind him, aware of a change between himself and Telva but uncertain exactly what it was.


	4. Love And Death

Telva was whisked out of the Forgotten City and back to seventh heaven while she slept off the after effects of her transformations. Downstairs unbeknownst to her, preparations for a huge party were underway. She slid out of her bed and frowned, Cloud was walking up the stairs towards her room, she could hear him, no she could feel him coming. He stepped inside.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he smiled at her.

"Do you feel different….?" She asked.

_You mean this?_

She went to answer and then realized she hadn't heard the words, they were inside her head. She looked at him puzzled and then at the long scar down her arm.

_What happened out there?_

_I bound myself to you, I had to or you would have stayed that way._

She saw pictures in her head, scenes that he had witnessed and the feelings that accompanied them. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close.

"I'm so sorry Cloud," she sobbed.

He crushed her against him kissing her temple.

"Shhh…..don't worry, I do not know all that will come of this binding but, of one thing I am certain. Our life force is joined, if one of us returns to the life stream so shall the other,"

She pulled away looking up at him.

"You should never have taken such a risk, Cloud,"

"You would have,"

She cocked her head to the side and laughed gently.

"Touché,"

She reached into a nearby drawer and pulled a long sleeve of material up and over her scarred arm.

"Level two healing materia?" she asked.

He nodded.

"The scars are not too bad,"

She shrugged in response, faking a nonchalance she didn't feel.

"Where's Reno?"

Cloud walked down the hall and she followed him. He left her outside of the guest bedroom, walking back down the stairs. She pushed the door open and walked in, not stopping to knock wanting to surprise him with her recovery. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw Reno leaning over a tall blonde girl, half undressed, kissing her deeply. She ran from the room, tears falling freely down her face, she shut her bedroom door behind her and lent back against it.

Although Cloud was the one who had actually saved her, Reno was the reason she had wanted to be saved, for the first time she admitted it to herself. She loved him, and it was hopeless. Men like him didn't fall for girls like her. Cloud saw the images that played through her mind, the girls' moaning against Reno as he kissed her. He banged on Telva's door, but she wouldn't answer. He reached out with his mind, trying to touch her consciousness, but she locked him out of that as well. He sighed and walked down the hallway, he was pushed against the wall as the blond girl fled the house. He looked at the door and saw Reno leaning against the door frame running his fingers through his red hair agitatedly.

"What's up, SOILDER?" Reno asked knowing it annoyed the shit out of Cloud to be called that.

"Get fucked," Cloud spat and walked down the stairs.

Reno looked down at the floor letting out a sad sigh.

"I tried that," he whispered "And I couldn't got through with it, she's in my head and I just can't get her out,"

As darkness fell, and the bar was open and full of cheerful customers glad to welcome home their returning barkeeper. Tifa crept up the stairs and tapped on the door gently. Telva let her in.

"Were, having a welcome home party for you down stairs, come on get dressed," she smiled nudging her sister in the side.

Telva looked into her eyes.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked.

Tifa was shocked, Telva never wore feminie clothes like hers, but nodded and led her sister to her own room, and left her to change.

Telva chose a short tight mini skirt with long slits up the side, and a tight red top that hung off one shoulder, but successfully covered the scar on her shoulder from Kadaj's transformation materia. She changed the slip on her arm to one made from black lace, with silver threads weaved into it in an intricate pattern. Lastly she slid high, red heels onto her delicate feet. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, pulling a black satin kerchief over her silver hair. She didn't want any of the others to know, not yet.

Tifa returned and took in the sight of her sister. She looked, different, tarty Tifa would have said, but kept quiet, Telva had been through a lot she needed time. Telva noted the look in her sisters' eye.

"This is the kind of girl he likes," she whispered.

"Oh….." Telva gave her a hug, understanding more clearly now.

"Come on lets get down their, your going to make some boys faint!"

Tifa went down first joining in to festive atmosphere. Telva strode down the stairs, her well toned body, attracting lots of attention. Several men nearly lost their drinks as she stepped into the room, including Reno. Telva walked over, to a tall handsome dark haired man. She put her hand on her hip smiling at him.

"Dance?" she asked huskily.

He nodded as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dance floor. The music was loud and pumped around them, she lost herself in it. Letting go of all her fears and shame, she danced against the handsome man sexily, letting her breasts drag against his well defined chest. She turned around and dropped to a crouch in front of him, and then slowly rolled her self back up to a standing position, he wrapped his arms around her as she turned to face him once more, and he slid his hands to her butt, groping her. After the song stopped she let go of him.

"Buy me a drink?" she winked at him.

He took her hand in his and pulled her towards the bar, she lent back against it, and he stood over her, her legs between his, and bought her a drink. A dozen actually and after much drinking and dancing she bored of his company and moved onto a taller slender blond man.

She noted with much delight that Reno was fuming in the corner. Having had far to much to drink she stumbled slightly as the blond man led her to the floor, spilling a bit of her drink slightly, she giggled and took a big swig emptying the glass and loosing her self in the bliss of drunken forgetfulness.

Her head started to spin a little as the overcrowded room, and drink started to get to her. She disentangled herself from the crowd of pulsating bodies on the dance floor and stepped out into the cool night air. Reno watched as the dark haired man from earlier in the night followed her.

Telva rested the back of her head on the cool steel of the building, looking up at the large white moon, thinking about Denzel where ever he was and being thankful that Marlene was tucked away upstairs in bed. She turned as she heard someone walking towards her, the figure stepped out of the shadow, and she tensed ready to strike instinctively, but then relaxed when she saw it was only the guy she had been dancing with.

He crossed the distance between them swiftly, not giving her time to react with her alcohol dampened reflexes. He grabbed her arm and squeezed it painfully. She cried out and he clamped his hand over her mouth. She tried to break free but he brought the back of his hand down hard across her cheek, sending her staggering backwards. He pressed her face up against the wall ramming her front into it and started to pull her skirt up at the back, grunting. Telva tried to reach out to Cloud but both of their minds were muddled by drink and it was impossible to reach him.

"Make me waste all my Gil on drinks, slut" he grunted as her yanked down her underwear and tried to push himself inside her. Tears were streaming down her face, as years of memories burst back into her consciousness; she tried to scream but was stopped by the palm crushing into her mouth.

Just as he was about to force himself inside of her, and not before a lot of failed attempts at inserting himself, he was ripped off her, the support of his rough arms gone she slid to the floor helplessly. She didn't see Reno rip the man off of her and shock him with in inches of his life before throwing him out onto the main street to wake up in the morning with a very sore head. Reno hurried back to Telva kneeling in front of her. She was a wreck, her skirt was badly ripped and her underwear hung pathetically just below her knees, she lent against the wall sobbing, fighting for breath. Reno didn't know what to do, she seemed so fragile. He reached out to touch her and she jumped.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Its okay, it's me….Reno," he whispered.

"Reno…?" she sobbed.

He nodded and moved closer still kneeling down. Touching her cheek where a red mark was now blazing across her pale skin.

"What are you doing? Why did you dress like this?" he demanded almost angry at her.

She looked down at herself pathetically, and struggling managed to return her underwear to the appropriate location.

"I….You like girls like this," she whispered pathetically, looking ashamed.

Reno shook his head, and for the first time in his entire life he doubted himself. He sat next to her and she lent her head on his shoulder.

"I liked you before," he kissed the crown of her head, guilt washing over him.

She looked up at him, and touched one of the red marks on his cheeks, and kissed his lips gently, closing her eyes and a tear fell from her long black lashes. Then she pulled away and struggled to her feet. He stood as well, dusting the dirt from his trousers. She turned and faced him.

"Maybe you did, but you wont now, I….I've changed,"

He shook his head stepping closer.

"I don't think you have," She put her hand out to keep him at a distance.

She ripped of the head scarf and sleeve flinging the on the floor, letting her silver hair shine in the moonlight and yanked down the side of her top coving the large patchy scar on her shoulder. She showed him the scar on her arm and shoulder.

"Look, look at me Reno!" she yelled.

He cringed when he saw the ugly scars.

"See," she said in a quiet pathetic, voice.

"The great Reno, Turk, doesn't waste time on girls with scars," she turned away.

"I know Reno……you wouldn't waste your time on me even if I wasn't hideous. What am I but a plain warrior, to busy training to paint my nails?"

Reno looked at the floor shame filling him, she was right of course. He would never have cast her a second look. In fact her scars would have repulsed him, but now he knew her and what she had gone through to get them, what she still went through.

"Telva….I think…your right, but its not like that with you, because I think I well what I mean is that I think I might be falling in love with you," he clenched his fist as the words tumbled awkwardly from him.

She turned and laughed at him.

"Did you say that to the blond in you room today Reno? Or is that a special treat just for me?"

His eye widened she had seen them.

"Nothing happened!" he cried out.

"Save your breath Reno,"

She turned to walk away, he reached out and grabbed her arm, and she whirled around and slapped him across the face. She took off her heels and threw them away into the night and ran up the stairs. Once in the safety of her room she changed into a plain white cotton boxer set and slipped into her bed, crying softly into her pillows.

Tifa lay curled up in Clouds arms, that bar had closed and everyone had gone home and for the first time Cloud had shared her bed. She stretched in contentment and he lent towards her and kissed her gently. His mind now clear from lust and alcohol he could once again feel Telva, she was trying to shut him out, but her emotional state was making it a very weak attempt. He sighed and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tifa complained.

Telva's feelings filtered into his mind, the fear and confusion. He turned to Tifa and kissed her again, unable to resist. He sensed a desperate loneliness he hadn't known in her before and he pulled away from his lover.

"I have to go check on Telva," he whispered nuzzling Tifa with his nose.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go,"

Tifa got out of bed and put on a light silken robe.

"Tifa, no one is closer to her than me,"

She smiled at him as she was stepping out the door.

"Maybe, but there are still sometimes when a girl just needs her sister,"

Cloud threw himself back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling smiling in contentment. He was a lucky man; he had the perfect woman and a friend who would watch his back for eternity.

Tifa lent against the doorway looking at Telva, curled up in her bed trying in vain to fake sleep.

"Listen to your heart," Tifa said to the darkness. She saw Telva stiffen under the covers and knew she had heard her. She left her sister to think about what she had said, eager to return to her bed, or more specifically the man who occupied it.

Telva heard her sister, leave the door way and threw off he covers, kicking them away from her in frustration. She punched the mattress several times, thrashing in annoyance, throwing a mini tantrum. Why did everything have to be so god dam hard? What had she ever done to anyone? Almost before the thought was finished she remembered how satisfying it had felt to slide her blade into her master's gut. She shut Cloud out before he could see the forbidden memories. She stared at the wall for a while, her sisters' words playing through her head.

She got up and crept down the hall towards the guest room Reno occupied and past Cloud and Tifa's door. She stopped at the kid's door, opening the door a crack and then closing it when she saw Marlene sleeping peacefully. She continued her journey down the hall and slipped into Reno's room silently. She padded over to his bed, and perched her self on the edge.

Reno's eyes opened slowly at the disturbance, he had never really been good at waking up. He focused on the person sitting on his bed.

"Telv's?" he asked. She smiled, he was the only one she let get away with using that nickname.

She lifted the blankets and slipped in, as he shuffled over.

"What are you doi…?" he started.

She moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his gently. Reno wrapped his arms around her drawing her against him. He ran his hands down her back, touching the skin at the base of her spine, she shivered. She opened her mouth in response to him gentle caresses and he slide his tongue forward, deepening the kiss.

Telva ran her hands up his arms and the down his back sliding them under his waste band resting them on his skin just under the fabric. Reno felt his body stir in response; no woman had ever made him feel this good. He broke away from the kiss and pulled her top over her head slowly, incase she voiced any protests. He ran his fingers over the ugly scar on the front of her shoulder. She shifted uncomfortably, and moved to cover herself with the blanket. He pushed her hand away, and lent forward kissing the scar gently with soft slow kisses, covering all of it. He moved up her neck and along her jaw line back to her mouth drawing her against him once more. She reached between them and undid the ties at the front of his pyjama pants, accidentally brushing against his stiffening penis.

He moaned into her mouth and pushed his trousers off, retuning his hand quickly to her back, holding her making her feel safe and cared for. She touched his hip softly, running her hands along his hips and his stomach, up his chest. He took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing it. He helped her take off her boxers. He looked at her for a moment, her silver hair splayed out on his pillow, her skin flushed with excitement. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand trailing down her neck and arm to her hip, moving closer to her again. He held her close, and she snuggled against him breathing in his scent, taking a moment to get used to the intimacy.

Reno wrapped his arms around her and held her close, enjoying holding her. He smiled as he thought, how this delay would have annoyed him with any other woman, but with her it seem natural he wanted to wait until she was sure; she had been through a lot. He wondered how far the masters abuse had gone was she still a virgin?

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt her fingertips gently touching his member, exploring it getting acquainted with one being present at her will and not forced upon her. She looked up at him and kissed him gently, and he moved on top of her, resting himself between her open thighs. He deepened the kiss, grateful for the yearly injections, Shin-Ra supplied their employees with if they wished to avoid leaving any complications behind when they moved from place to place. He usually took other precautions with women but he knew that Telva wouldn't have any of the sicknesses that some of the women he bedded were likely to carry.

He touched her stomach gently, running his hand downwards, slipping his finger between her folds, seeing if she was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. Again he was struck by his new thoughtfulness, he had never cared before.

He smiled when she felt the welcome her body had prepared for him, and slowed the speed of their kisses to a gentle, loving pace as he took his penis in his hand and guided it to her entrance, he felt her stiffen as the head slipped into her opening. He stopped continued kissing her gently until she relaxed. He pushed further inside of her slowly, and hit the barrier that he was not sure still existed. She winced as he struck it, and he stopped kissing her for a moment, and slipped his arms between her back and the bed pulling her up and close against him, as he pushed through. He felt her stiffen at the momentary pain, and guilt ran through him, once she relaxed again he lay her back down, and wiped away the single tear that had escaped her eyes, she smiled at him and he kissed her swollen lips again, starting to move slowly inside of her. Running one of his hands over her body, touching her breasts gently between them, she spread her legs further allowing him deeper inside of her.

His kisses grew messy as his head was filled with the sensations of making love to someone he truly cared about, something he had never done before. He heard her moan underneath him and he increased his tempo slightly. She moaned more loudly wrapping her arms around him and holding onto him as her orgasm took hold of her, her muscles tightening around him and the sound of her pleasured moans, sending Reno to his own peak, Telva smiled in womanly satisfaction as she felt him empty inside of her. He wiped some hair off her face that had been plastered there with sweat and smiled down at her.

He moved out of her and lay down on the bed, facing her, she instantly curled against him and she wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Telva….I love you," he whispered, kissing her ear.

She never heard him, because she had already fallen into a deep peaceful sleep. He smiled to himself and slowly drifted into his own pleasant slumber.

Telva's eyes snapped open as she felt Cloud worry bursting into her mind. She disentangled her self from Reno, hunted around for her pyjamas and hurried to the shower, attempting to clean herself up. She dressed quickly in tight shorts and a tank top, ready for the battle she was sure Cloud was expecting. She reached across their bond and saw he was in the kitchen. She jogged down their and entered to find Tifa, Marlene, Cid, Rude, Vincent, Yuffie, Barrett, Red, Cait Sith and to her surprise Rufus already gathered there.

Cloud looked over at her as she entered. He had known she was awake of course, but still smiled when he saw her comforted by her presence, it seemed since their joining the closer she was the more at peace he felt.

"We got to get to the Town square, those silver hair bastards are up to something," Barrett announced in his rough voice.

"Daddy don't say that word," Marlene giggled on his lap.

Rude stood and made towards the door "I better get my lazy partner out of bed," he explained as he left the room.

Noticing everyone else was already armed. Telva left the room silently opening her mind to Cloud, she was getting used to sharing consciousness with him, and was aware that they would need to work together to beat this enemy. As she reached the glass case her sword was kept in she saw her reflection. She had not covered her hair! They had all seen her shame, why hadn't anyone said anything? She touched her arm; she hadn't covered the scar that ran down that either.

_Those things aren't you._ Clouds voice floated across their bond.

She smiled.

_Can't you mind your own business, __Spiky?_

She felt him recoil at the dreaded nick name and laughed.

_You're__ lucky that I can't kill you _he joked.

_Yeah Tifa would kick your butt_ She teased him, sending back an image he hand let slip through of him kissing Tifa deeply last night. She felt him blush in the other room, as she strapped her sword to her back, and slid her small knife into the holster that was on her thigh.

They left in small groups heading towards the centre of the town, unnoticed in the milling crowd. Tifa was the first to go, looking for Denzel in the ring of children standing around the monument Shin-Ra had built to its own greatness in days past. She spotted him and tried to snap him out of his trance. Telva and Cloud followed riding into the square on Fenrir, by the time they arrived all hell had broken loose. The trio had released the shadow hounds into the crowd, and people were running screaming in every direction. Bahumut ripped the monument out of its concrete setting finding nothing below, turned his rage on Tifa who was desperately trying to drag Denzel away.

The beast knocked her flying across the chaotic scene. Seeing his beloved guardian sprawled out on the hard cement in front of him, brought Denzel back to reality. He charged the beast, in a futile gesture.

Barrett and Red had been the next pair to leave the bar and arrived just in time to attack Bahumut. Saving Denzel and giving Tifa a moment to recover, restoring herself to her feet. Cloud and Telva jumped off the bike, as Denzel ran towards them. He threw his arms around Telva's waist hugging her tightly; she smiled and pulled the child close.

"I missed you!" he cried out, he looked at Cloud smiling "You to Cloud!"

Cloud mussed his hair and Telva released her hold on him.

"Marlene is at home, I need you to go make sure she's safe," Telva ordered making Denzel feel like he had been given an important mission.

He saluted them and then ran off towards the house. Telva turned her attention back to the battle, vaguely sensing clouds relief at Tifa's swift recovery. Yuffie and Vincent appeared out of the crowd, and the group started to attack the beast in force. Telva drew out her sword and charged at him, opening her mind to Cloud so they could synchronise their attack. She saw Reno and Rude approaching the silver haired men, Reno with his arrogant swagger, Rude with his stony silence.

She tore her attention off of them as she jumped up to a high steel beam, running along it and leaping off the end onto one of the beast's wings. She sprinted along the tilting surface and tried to slice its flesh under the strong metal plating. She was knocked off of his back before she could deliver the blow and flipping herself into a back flip she managed to land on her feet with a gentle thud.

She threw a look in the direction of the Turks and their opponents, seeing that their battle of words had developed into a physical combat. She charged forward again, jumping up and grabbing the gutter of a near by roof, pulling herself up. She ran along the tiles slowing halfway along, reaching down to grab Cloud's hand, he clasped onto her hand and she yanked him up behind her and together they raced from roof top to roof top, in pursuit of the monster.

Telva looked up as Yuffie's conformer sliced through the air, deflecting off of Bahumut's armour and racing back to its owner. Telva Jumped up onto a steel ladder, hurrying up the rungs as fast as she could, Cloud close behind her. She heard the distinctive sound of Death Penalty firing as she looked down, scanning the ground for Loz and Yazoo, wondering to herself where Kadaj had gone. She saw Reno brush himself off and charge the remnant. She tore her eyes away, knowing the battle was doomed before it began.

_Ready? _She called out to Cloud in her mind

_Lets get it done _came his confident reply

They leapt simultaneously from the ladder onto the monsters wing, Cloud's hand whipped out around Telva's wrist steadying her as she landed a little shakily. They leapt onto its tail as it turned its head roaring in anger at them. A picture of what he had planned flashed into her mind. She stabbed her sword down into the creatures exposed flesh and together they ran the length of the beast, slicing him almost in two. The leapt off Bahumut's' head, Cloud in a neat back flip, Telva in a more subtle leap landing crouched on one knee.

Her sword had been ripped out of her hand in the battle and lay a few feet in front of her. She looked around, trying to locate each of her friends and determine if they were safe or not. Cloud was doing the same thing and they shared information across the bond. Suddenly she saw something through Cloud.

Loz and Yazoo had gotten the upper hand! Rude was unconscious on the floor and Reno was preparing to charge forward and attack his enemies. Telva ran forward, grabbing her sword as she passed, racing towards Reno. She was aware that Cloud had found Tifa; she felt a wave of relief rush over from him. She tried not to let it distract her and pumped her legs faster. They came into sight just as Yazoo, backhanded Reno across the face, sending him stumbling back. He tripped over Rude's form and fell awkwardly to the ground. Loz leapt at him, punching him viciously in the face and straightening up, swiftly kicking him in the stomach, sending Reno curling into a ball, and coughing in pain.

Telva didn't miss a step as she observed the one sided battle, she jabbed her sword forward, but was deflected by Loz's metallic arm piece. She traded blows with them for a few moments, before they turned tail and ran. She knew she had not out fought them, so the must be going to the aid of Kadaj, that's not good she thought. Her attention was ripped from the retreating backs of the silver men by a groan by Reno. She dropped to one knee besides him, cradling his head in her lap.

"Anything for attention, really Reno you should be ashamed!" she chastised him.

He tried to laugh but clutched at his ribs in pain. Telva reached into her pocket and pulled out a level one restore. She lifted up Reno's top and pushed it gently into him. She lent forward and kissed his dry mouth softly while the materia did its work.

"I love you," she whispered, and then she moved away, giving Rude a restore as well. Once both Turks were back on there feet she picked up her sword and sheathed it once more. She was reaching out to see what Clouds next move was when she heard saw Kadaj and Rufus falling from a window above.

"Sir!" the Turks both yelled, shooting nets out of their guns to try and save him.

They were too late, and as Kadaj grabbed mother and held it to his chest. Rufus' body hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

Rude ran to his side, kneeling next to Rufus and reaching for a restore.

Telva and Reno glared at Kadaj; Telva moved first running towards him sword drawn. He grabbed her at the last moment, kissing her quickly and then pushing her aside. Reno yelled in fury and tried to zap Kadaj with him rod. Kadaj sent him, sprawling on the ground.

"You stink of her, Turk" he spat.

Telva felt herself blush, or was it anger that made her face turn that shade of red? Kadaj laughed and blew her a kiss. Telva glared at him and grabbing the blade strapped to her leg threw it at him. It hit him in the shoulder, embedding itself there.

"Now, now play nicely Mother wouldn't want us to fight,"

Kadaj looked at Reno "Brother took her all away from me, bound her up in his life. His life Turk, not yours. She will always be his, her thoughts of him first," Kadaj tapped his temple "Can't you see he's in her head, all the time speaking, sharing, loving,"

He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground, walking away, his hair moving in the soft breeze. She heard three motor bikes roar into life and they sped past them towards the old bridge. Clouds consciousness pushed itself into her attention, he was following them but he needed help. She looked at Rude; he was an explosives expert and Reno the experienced pilot.

_Got it covered_ she spoke in his head

He didn't respond but she felt his approval and appreciate through their connection. She got up and grabbed her knife, walking over to Rude who was still trying to restore Rufus she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can't help him," She whispered.

"I know, he gave me this, just before…." He held out a white envelope to her. She pushed it back towards him.

"You hold on to it for now," She helped him to his feet.

"I need your help," She looked at Reno who was straightening Rufus' crumpled body "Both of you,"

Reno looked up at her as she explained her plan. They carried Rufus' body to the helicopter and laid him gently on the back seat. They couldn't leave his body lying in the street; he would bee seen to properly if they survived this. Reno started to motor and the helicopter leapt into the air, speeding them towards the bridge. Telva looked out the windshield over Reno's shoulder. She lent down pushing his head set off his ear for a moment.

"Kadaj doesn't know what he's talking about," she almost had to yell over the sound of the engine.

Reno looked up at her for a moment, and she placed a quick kiss on his lips, she could tell he didn't believe her and that something was still wrong between them. Was there even a them? Were they together now? How long would it be until he realised he was stuck with a scared, silver haired freak? She pushed his head set back on and returned to the back to help Rude finish his work.

Reno stared out the front window trying to concentrate on landing, but Telva was clouding his mind. He had never been in love before and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Was it normal to get this jealous and possessive? Images of Kadaj kissing her flashed through his mind causing him to grind his teeth. He thought about her and Cloud curled up together in bed and now living in each others heads.

Reno threw off his head set and jumped out of the helicopter taking the explosive device Rude held out to him.

"This is Shin-Ra technology at its finest, my friend," Rude smiled.

"Oh, good….." Reno drawled pride filling his smile.

"You'll love it,"

The moved into position Telva standing between them, she shook her arms, relaxing herself. What she had planned was possible, but it was very risky.

"Yo, partner" Reno called out getting Rude attention.

"For Rufus, bro" he smiled at his serious companion, Rude nodded in agreement.

Images of Clouds pursuit of the trio swirled through her mind. She closed her eyes to still her thoughts.

"Their almost here," she called out.

_Ready? _Clouds voice sounded anxious even in her mind.

_Always_

She left her eyes closed and concentrated on what Cloud could see. She saw the two Turks attach their devices to Yazoo and Loz's bikes as they sped past, she saw herself standing their eyes closed, Long hair whipping in the wind as the other flew past. Telva held out her hand and grabbed Cloud, pulling herself up behind him on Fenrir, wrapping her arms around his waste.

_You're __amazing _came his awed voice in her mind

_I know _she joked

Unable to put all that had occurred into words, she gathered images of Rufus' death together and pushed them towards him, making him process them.

_I'm sorry_

She didn't reply. They sped after Kadaj, arriving at the church only a few moments after he did. They ran in side, Telva could feel Cloud fury at Aerith's sanctuary being violated by Kadaj and his Mother. Kadaj pressed Mother against his chest, and the contents of the black cube slid inside of him. He turned on to them, a crazed look flashing in his eyes.

"Brother, I am so glad you came now she can watch while I destroy you," he flicked his head in Telva's direction.

Cloud yelled in rage and charged at Kadaj, sword drawn.

"Don't get angry brother," Kadaj mocked. "Do you know how painful her death will be? She will feel her life being ripped out of her body as you lay dieing," he laughed.

Cloud refused to answer his taunts and continued his vicious assault on Kadaj. Telva sprang into action, attacking Kadaj from behind, but he was to fast. Even with both of them attacking in perfect unison, he still managed to black their attacks.

"This is such fun!" Kadaj yelled.

As he slipped away and jumped out of the broken church wall; landing on the roof of a neighbouring building. Telva was the first to follow sprinting across the roof, in pursuit of him, Cloud close behind. Kadaj bent his legs and leapt up the side of another building, landing on its high roof with a dull thud. Cloud over took Telva following Kadaj's example. Telva was unable to accomplish such a feet, and was delayed slightly being forced to jump to several lower window ledges before making it to the upper roof.

She landed on the roof gracefully, her eyes locking onto the battling Kadaj and Cloud. She started to run forward, but weakness overwhelmed her she looked down at her arm, pain shooting up from it. Her head started to spin and she crumpled to the floor. Cloud, felt her pain and managed to hit Kadaj with what should have been a fatal blow. Kadaj fell to the floor and Cloud ran to Telva's side, cradling her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he whispered worry spreading across his features.

She showed him her arm.

_Geostigma_ his voice was in her mind, slipping into the growingly familiar form of communication.

"But how?" he asked.

"Our lives are bound together, and it seems, your geostigma has been shared between us like everything else," she smiled at him weakly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know……"

She raised a finger to his lips.

_You couldn't have, we are so much stronger together but it is also our greatest weakness._

Cloud nodded and went to scoop her up in his arms, an image flashed into his mind as Telva stared over his shoulder. Kadaj had finally gotten his reunion and now in his place stood Sephiroth, flexing his arm, testing his new form. Cloud looked down at her not sure what he should do. He grabbed his new phone out of his pocket and tossed it to her, grabbing his sword and turning to face his old enemy.


	5. Healing

Cloud walked toward Sephiroth slowly, sizing up his opponent. He over heard Telva's conversation in his mind.

"Rude, you guys need to come get me,"

"What's going on Telva?"

"Just do it, and hurry"

Her voice is getting weaker Cloud thought.

"What's this? Cloud I sense something different, has my little brother gotten more powerful?" Sephiroth's words ripped his concentration off the conversation.

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at Telva who was pulling herself to her feet and moving slowly towards the edge of the building, waiting to be picked up, she lent against a large vent, watching the confrontation.

_This is your battle Cloud_ She tried to reassure him.

"Or maybe you have gotten weaker?" Sephiroth laughed.

"Foolish boy you have bound your life-force to her haven't you? I can feel it stretching between the two of you, "

"It's none of your concern," Cloud spat at Sephiroth.

Charging at him sword raised high, trying to bring it down on the taller mans head, Sephiroth laughed and began trading heavy, fast blows with Cloud.

"Now I know what you treasure most, I can have the pleasure of taking it away,"

Cloud ignored his taunts and they moved their battle to another near by building both struggling to gain the upper hand, Telva strained to see them in the distance. They're taking their sweet time she thought angrily. Cloud jumped backwards as Sephiroth smashed off the corner of building they had been fighting on. He landed a few meters from Telva with a soft thump; he regained his footing, just as Sephiroth joined them on the roof top. Telva sighed with relief as she heard the helicopter draw near, she stood up and turned to jump to Rude's outstretched hand, when she felt a new burning heat sear through her shoulder. She turned to look at Cloud as Sephiroth pierced him through the shoulder with his long thing blade.

Telva looked at Rude's face as he held his hand out to her and Reno's anxious stare as he kept the helicopter hovering in position. She made her choice, digging deep for reserves of strength she hadn't know she possessed she drew her blade.

"Don't do it!" Rude yelled out at her.

She ignored him and turned to face Sephiroth, she ran towards him attacking his ferociously. Sephiroth surprised by her strength and speed was caught of guard, and for a few minutes Telva had the upper hand, managing the slice into his flesh several times weakening him. Telva's strength started to wain and Sephiroth regained dominance over the fight.

_Cloud get up I need you! _ She screamed at him through their bond.

Cloud struggled to his feet, holding his wounded arm, he moved towards the duelling pair and while Sephiroth was putting all his concentration on attacking Telva. Cloud plunged his large sword though his torso, but he was too late. Moments before Cloud took his life he had swung his sword dragging it across Telva's stomach; she dropped like a stone, blood pouring from the wound. She held her hand to it trying to stop the bleeding and Cloud was almost blinded by the shared pain. He raised his leg and kicked Sephiroth's body away from her falling to his knees, clutching his own stomach.

_So this is it_ his voice sounded far away even though he lay only a short distance to her left. She reached out and took her hand in his, her skin stained red with blood.

_We saved the world…__.again_ she tried to laugh but blood gurgled out of her mouth in stead of the intended chuckle. Cloud dragged himself closer, holding her as pain wracked their bodies.

Reno climbed the maintenance ladder as fast as he could, trying desperately to reach the top, after she had refused to board the helicopter he had left Rude to watch over Rufus' body and ran help her defeat Sephiroth. Cid had landed the highwind, in the town square and Tifa had called out to him as he sprinted past.

"What's happening?"

"Telva, Cloud on the roof their in trouble," he called out not missing a step.

Tifa broke into a run following behind him.

"Don't Tifa this is their fight," Barrett called out to her.

She ignored the large man and followed Reno to the top of the building. Reno saw them curled together, a pool of blood spreading from Telva. He ran to her and knelt next to her touching her wound, pulling his hand away sticky with thick red blood, he looked at her pale face.

"Reno…." She gasped.

"It's ok I got you," He scooped her up in his arms.

"No!" she called out as loudly as she could.

Tifa looked up at her sister, from her position next to Cloud. Confusion on her face, what was going on?

"I won't leave him!" she cried out, panic filling her voice.

Understanding dawned on Tifa. She stood and looked at Reno.

"They will always choose each other over us," she whispered a tear in her eye.

She grabbed her phone and called the others.

"Get here now!"

Yuffie was on the other end

"You won't believe it, its raining and Aerith's church it's full of water!"

Tifa looked at Reno "We have to get them to that church, it's the only chance they have,"

Reno nodded and sooner than expected Cid and Barrett arrived, to bear Cloud's body to his sanctuary. They lay Cloud into the cold, pure water and Reno waded in laying Telva who had lost consciousness no the journey next to him, the water around her turned red as her blood mixed with it. Cloud reached out and took her hand in his and they fell into the white abyss, Telva looked down at her stomach.

"I'm healed!" she smiled looking at Cloud.

"Your healed!" she laughed and threw herself into his arms smiling with joy, he held her close his warm laughter ringing in the empty white space.

He released her and they both turned to look at Aerith who was standing silently in front of them.

"You have saved the world, and this is the planets gift to you, these waters will wash away your injuries only once, but for as long as this building stands these waters shall cleanse those who enter it from geostigma," She smiled at them.

"You are very lucky, to have people who care about you so much," she waved her hand and they saw their bodies in the water, Reno and Tifa standing to the side worry on their faces.

"An interesting choice Telva, I never thought Reno would settle down," Telva smiled at her old friend.

"It wasn't realy a choice, it just happened….."

Aerith laughed softly.

"That's the way it should be,"

"I have one last gift for you; you may choose to take it or not, for it is not a decision to be made lightly. The bond that was made, can be undone just this once you have the chance to be what you were, "

Cloud took her hand in his and squeezed it.

_What do you think? _He asked her.

_I don't know _She looked through the portal at Reno's handsome face.

_Out of all the people I still can't __believe you picked him_

She nudged him with her elbow playfully.

_It's__ not exactly fun seeing you make eyes at my sister, or seeing my sister through your eyes._

Cloud blushed.

_Life is never going to be easy_

_No……._her voice was soft in his mind, sad that he was going to be gone, she would miss having him with her always.

_But we will deal with it……together._

"Cloud, wait…"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned at her sudden sadness.

_I have to show you something._

She Opened her mind to him, the first image her processed was her sliding her blade into masters stomach, he felt the satisfaction she had felt as she watch him writhe in pain on the floor. Cloud looked at her in horror, his mouth open in shock, he stepped away from her.

"Why?!" he yelled.

"He loved us like children,"

She reached out to him, but he hit her hand away. More images filtered through to him, he felt what she had felt all those years ago. Masters hands running up her thighs, her stomach clenching, as she was gagging on his penis as he shoved it mercilessly into her mouth. He felt her shame every time she left his house. Memory upon memory assaulted him, leaving him feeling sick. Finally the memories changed and he felt her guilt at having taken his and Tifa beloved master away from them, the shame of the belief she had caused Zak's death. He dropped to his knees, and she joined him, tears streaming down her face.

"Forgive me," she sobbed.

"No….you forgive me, I should have know, should have been a good enough friend to realise, to allow you to tell me,"

He held her tight as sobs racked her body. Aerith looked down at the friends as they embraced.

"This burden is no longer yours to bear alone," her voice was warm but still full of sorrow.

Cloud looked up at Aerith "I will allow Telva to make the decision, but for might part I wish to stay as I am,"

Telva looked at him in shock and Aerith waved her hand once more.

"She has already done so, I wish you well,"

Telva's eyes flew open and she struggled to her feet, her hair dripping. She touched her stomach; no blood was on her hand. She turned to Cloud who was examining his arms for any signs of Geostigma. He looked up and smiled at her.

_We did it! _He cheered in her mind.

She laughed and splashed him with water; they waded together and hugged joyously, wrestling playfully in the water.

"When you to children have finished, there are other who would like to be healed," Cid teased from the side of the pool.

Telva released Cloud and looked over at her friends. Marlene and Denzel rushed forward, wrapping there arms around her waist. She held them tight and bent forward, kissing the tops of their heads. Cloud took Denzel by the hand and led him into deeper water. Riding his body of Geostigma, the other children as well as Yuffie and Tifa jumped in to join the water fight that was now in full force. Telva waded out of the water towards Reno and Rude. Rude slipped his hand inside his jacket and held out the white envelope for her again.

"He said this was for you," She frowned and took it off of him. She slid her fingers across the seal peeling it open. Carefully unfolding the paper she read the first few lines.

_I Rufus Shin-Ra here __by declare all of my company and assets to Telva Lockheart. To do with as she see fit and take my position as President. She is to manage and rule with out contention. Those who would dispute this document may contact Shin-Ra's legal department forthwith._

_Signed Rufus Shin-Ra_

She reached for Reno's hand taking in her own, her face drained of colour she was in shock.

_What's wrong?_

Clouds voice sounded in her head before Reno had chance to voice his own concerns. The letter fluttered to the ground as it slipped through her hand, and to her surprise it was Vincent who picked it up. Reading the short but direct contents, she saw his eyes widen in shock, but he remained composed as only he could. Yuffie came bounding out of the water, spraying everyone. Cid flicked her an annoyed glance, She put her chin on Vincent's shoulder.

"What ya got, Vinnie?" she asked in her usually cheeky tone.

She read the letter over his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" She cried.

Cloud climbed out of the water and folded his arms. Her other friends moved aside to let him get closer, he held his hand out behind him and Tifa took it following him.

"You can't be seriously thinking of accepting!" he ground out the words as if they themselves were offending him.

Yuffie pouted "Why not! Think of all the stuff we can do together Telva! I will rule Wutai and you will be in charge of Shin-Ra and its colonies! We can kick butt together!" She punched the air excitedly.

Vincent handed the letter back to Telva and turned taking his Ninja by the arm and subtly leading her away. Cid coughed awkwardly and he and Barrett suddenly found something on the far side of the church extremely interesting and with Rude following set off to investigate it, leaving with out a word.

Telva glared at Cloud

_How dare you tell me what to do!_

"I wouldn't have to if you used you common sense!" he argued back opting to speak with his mouth rather than in her mind.

Tifa touched Clouds arm gently.

"Maybe we should calm down and talk about this," she said softly.

Cloud looked at her.

"This really has nothing to do with you, Tifa,"

Tifa threw her arm up in the air in aggravation.

"Oh, no of course it doesn't you're only my lover and she's only my sister! What could this possibly have to do with me?" she cried out in exasperation.

Reno stepped away from the arguing trio and Telva's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. Tifa was arguing with Cloud and they were vaguely aware of what they were saying.

"It's always about you two, but I'm her sister! I am involved to I care about her as well, stop cutting me out!"

Telva whispered to Reno "Stay,"

He moved closer "I didn't want to get in the way, this is your family and your decision,"

Telva slide her hand down into his and squeezed it.

"This is our decision….Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene are always going to be my family, I know you don't along with Cloud but I need both of you,"

He looked at her for a moment, surprised by the surge of warmth and affection he felt for her.

"Besides, you stuck with me Turk so you better get used to it,"

He laughed and Cloud and Tifa's heads whipped around. Telva looked at them.

"Lets go home, it's been a long day, I want to party and I'm sure everyone else does as well,"

"Hell yeah!" Cid called out from the far side of the church. Barrett smacked him on the back hard and he looked abashed.

"I mean, I'm not listening, what? Don't look at me!" he turned and pretended to study the wall. The group started to file out of the church leaving the other families to play in the water, Telva hung back waiting for Vincent. Surprising him she tugged on his sleeve as he walked past. They had never really spoken before, but he had always been there for her.

"Vincent, Can we talk later?"

He nodded and Telva moved away as Yuffie skipped up and threaded her arms through his and they walked away. She took one final look around the church.

We won she thought.

_Yes, but the battle aint over _

_Cloud, lighten up!_

She jogged out of the church, falling into step besides Reno, not touching him but just enjoying his presence as they walked the streets back to seventh heaven.


	6. Scars

Telva stood in front of the mirror she could hear the party starting downstairs, it seemed like half the town had come to the bar to celebrate the victory. She wore a pair of long black pants, and flat black shoes, that were pretty but not overly decorative or feminie, upon Tifa's insistence she had on a little makeup a plain silver bracelet, neck chain and medium sized silver hoops in her ears. She held up her light green top looking at the scar that ran across her stomach, another ugly scar she looked up as she heard a knock at the door. She knew it was Cloud.

_Come in _she called out with her mind

He opened the door leaving it slightly ajar.

"What's taking so long?" he asked

Still looking in the mirror she ran her hand across the scar. Cloud moved closer, and ran his finger tips along the crocked line.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Who cares," she shrugged acting more confident than she felt.

_You can't fool me_

_Let me pretend_

She started to pull her top back down, as Reno stepped into the room. The air was immediately thick with tension, Cloud and Reno had never gotten along at the best of times, now it seemed they were always battling over territory, her. She reached out and touched Cloud arm.

_I'll be down in a minute_

Reno ground his teeth as she touched him, and saw the communication flicker between them even though he could not hear the words. Cloud walked out of the room, brushing roughly past Reno as he exited.

Reno shut the door and walked over to Telva.

"Why is it every time I find you your with him?"

Telva frowned as she felt Clouds annoyance at the comment.

_But out, I'm handling this_ She pushed him out of her mind.

"Cloud and I are so closely joined now, it's sometimes hard to tell where he starts and I end. I am all so new to this,"

Cloud although keeping his distance from the conversation felt her anxiety, and tried to offer her a little support.

Reno sat on the bed.

"This isn't easy for me either you know, I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and I don't like sharing, I try to fight my feelings but they just wont go away, I don't really want to be in love, "

"Then don't waste your time!" she yelled at him turning away and wrapping her hands around her stomach. She looked at her silver hair out of the corner of her eye and felt sadness wash over her.

"I'm so horrid now, now one would want me, why should I expect you to?" she whispered.

Reno stared at the floor between his feet.

"Were really making a mess of things aren't we?" he said trying to work out why when he cared for her so much they fought so often.

She moved in front of him, standing close between his legs she put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up to look at her.

"We fight because you're impossible," she laughed.

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"You're the one who went and got mixed up with Strife,"

Telva poked him playfully in the shoulder.

"I had to make you jealous some how," she smiled innocently, trying to suppress a giggle.

Reno hid his face in her stomach, and she rested her hands gently on the back of his neck.

"It works," he mumbled into her.

He lifted up her shirt to look at her new scar.

"It's not so bad,"

Telva tugged her shirt down.

"You're a terrible liar,"

"I know,"

He kissed the scar on her arm.

"It doesn't matter though," he reached up and touched her silver hair gently.

"It's not your body that made me change my roguish ways," he laughed.

She lent down and kissed him gently.

"I mean I have seen a lot better even before, everything, I mean look at Elena, Whoa!"

She pulled away form him.

"Way to ruin the moment!" she yelled.

"I didn't mean to upset you,"

"Well you did, if Elena so hot why don't you just go fuck her?" she balled her fists in anger.

"If I did at least I wouldn't have to share her with another man!" he replied in anger.

"That's no fair," she glared at him.

"You had a choice, Telva and you chose to stay bound to him,"

"Yes I did, I'm not going to be sorry about it. He is my best friend Reno, nothing more! Why can't you understand that? Sometimes I wish I loved him like I love you, then I wouldn't have to deal with this crap all the time!"

Reno stood up.

"Great then, I'll go fuck Elena and you stay here and make happy families' with Cloud,"

_We, I __mean you don't need him Telva let him go_

Telva let Cloud feel what she felt for Reno she opened her heart and let all the memories and feelings flow across their bond.

_I didn't know you felt that strongly…..Do you want me to kick hiss ass for __you?_

Telva let out a little chuckle and Reno glared at her.

"Your talking to him now aren't you? We can't even break up with him interfering!"

"Were we ever together Reno, or was I just another of your convenient one night stands?"

"If that's what you think, you don't know me at all," he felt his anger boiling.

She stepped closer to him reaching out to touch him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that,"

He pushed past her, heading downstairs to the party. Telva stood silently in the room for a moment, the wiping her eyes she headed down herself.

_You can't fool me I know you've been crying_

_I know, Cloud _

_I'm here if you need be just come and find me, Tifa wants to know if your ok_

Telva tapped on his shoulder, he moved aside and Telva smiled at her sister.

"I'm fine," she smiled at her sister and then hugged her.

Linking her arm through Clouds she smiled at Tifa.

"Do you mind if I borrow him for a dance?"

Tifa nodded and started a conversation, with Barrett and Marlene, who were standing not to far away. Pushing their way through to the crowded dance floor, they started to dance, Telva laughing at Clouds somewhat uncoordinated moves.

_For a warrior you're not very good at this_

_Shut up Miss Perfect _

She laughed out loud, She looked around the room and noticed Reno sitting on a bar stool Elena in a tight short white dress, draped over his lap, laughing loudly a colourful drink in her hand, the other arm draped around Reno's neck.

_He is an idiot, forget it and let's go get a drink_

Telva let him lead her off the floor he went to the bar and got himself, Telva and Tifa a drink. Telva drank hers quickly, enjoying the beginning of drunken happiness. Cloud stood behind Tifa resting his chin on her shoulder. She put her glass on the table they were standing near, grabbed another drink on her way past the bar. She walked out the back of the bar, avoiding the corner where she had nearly been rapped at the last party, pushing the memories away. She sat on a knee height brick wall, looking up at the sky.

She sipped her drink, and felt a presence behind her she turned and looked to see who it was, hoping it might be Reno. It was Vincent.

"Hi, Vincent,"

"You wanted to talk to me?" his tone was strong and controlled he stood next to her his arms folded across his chest.

"I want to apologise, You have been a good friend to me, and I have always kept you at a distance,"

Vincent looked down at her.

"You don't have to explain, I already know,"

"Wha….What?"

"Chaos is a demon who feeds off of others, pain and suffering, long I have been aware that an event in you past caused you much pain, and that I for reasons unknown seemed to remind you of it,"

"I don't know why, I think its because besides Cloud you were the most powerful in the group, and strong men, scare me but I think things are getting better, I feel safe as houses right now,"

He smiled down at her.

"I'm glad, I don't have time for many females, they all seem so frivolous but you and Yuffie are different, I do not hope to be as close to you as Cloud but perhaps we can become closer friends?"

Telva nodded her head.

"I am quiet honour Vincent Valentine, its not often you let anyone in. Shall we skip straight to the part where I ask you a favour?"

He raised his eye brow, but she sensed it was safe to continue.

"I have been thinking about Shin-Ra…….."

Vincent cut her off.

"You have been given a great chance to change the world, with Yuffie you would control most of the know provinces,"

Telva nodded.

"I know, and together we could make things right. It's going to be hard work and I don't know if the others will understand….."

"How does this require my assistance?"

"If I take this position, I want you to be a Turk again,"

Stoney silence filled the air.

"I need time to think,"

"Of course……I was planning to assign you to Yuffie; this would strengthen the bond between the people,"

"It would, but what you ask of me is no small thing,"

"I could always assign Reno and Rude, I am sure Reno would appreciate it, all those beautiful Wutanese ladies,"

She sighed and Vincent put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Reno, in many ways is similar to me,"

Telva laughed and then looked up at him.

"You're serious?"

Vincent nodded.

"I have been, and still am in many ways, afraid to develop close attachments to people, especially the love that I have for Yuffie,"

She saw him smile as he said her name.

"It scares me what might happen, I accept now, there is no fighting my feelings for her, but I still keep my distance from others, Reno is the same my mask is my silence, his is his rebellious ways, and freedom with his romantic attachments,"

"I think I understand,"

Yuffie came bouncing out of the house.

"Hey Telva! No fair! Keeping Vinnie all to yourself!"

Telva smiled at her friend, who was pointing her finger at her and shaking it jokingly.

"He is all yours," Telva laughed.

Yuffie took hold of Vincent's arm.

"Come on Lord mopey, I want you to get me a drink,"

She tugged on his arm playfully and Telva watched as they walked back into the bar, a blast of loud music escaping as the door slammed shut.

_You done feeling sorry for yourself out there?_

_Cloud, shut up and have a good time!_

She cut him off as she drained her drink and stretched her arms out in front of her.

"The stars are so bright tonight," she whispered to herself, gazing up at them.

"They are,"

Telva jumped at the unexpected reply and swivelled her head to see Reno standing there hands in his pockets.

She studied him for a moment. She knew Cloud was about to question her.

_I can handle it_

She told him before he had chance to offer his comments.

"Where's Elena?" Telva looked back up at the stars.

Reno reached across to a near by flower bush and pulled a small white flower from it, twirling it in his finger her moved closer to her, standing to her side.

"Inside somewhere I guess,"

He tucked the flower in her hair just above her ear. She tilted her head into his touch before she could stop herself, he ran his finger through her hair, and then slid his hand back in his pocket.

"Cloud is never going away," she whispered.

"I know," he looked up at the sky, studying the same bright lights she was.

"Was it meant to upset me, Elena hanging off you?" she whispered.

Reno kicked out at a stone in front of him viciously.

"Shit, Telva I'm sorry, I told you I'm no good at this, You need to find yourself a nice quiet office type, you know someone who will treat you right and look after you,"

"When have I ever done what's good for me?" she gestured at her hair.

Reno laughed "You got me there you're a pain in the butt,"

She stood and faced him.

"I'm not going away either, you know?"

She looked into his eyes waiting for his response.

Reno wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She tiled her head so her mouth was near his ear.

"I love you,"

She pulled away and looked at him, touching his cheek gently.

"It's not perfect and its probably never going to be, but it doesn't matter how angry you make me or how much you hurt me I still do,"

She blinked away tears; Reno pressed his mouth softly against hers.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled and tugging on his hand said "Let go inside and celebrate!"

He laughed and followed her.

_At least he wasn't a complete ass…_

Telva chewed her lip in annoyance at Cloud comment.

_If this is going to work you have to learn to be nice to him_

She felt Cloud wince at the thought.

Telva lent over the bar and grabbed her and Reno a drink, Reno stood next to her, chatting to Rude in a loud voice over the music.

Telva handed him his drink and was about to join the conversation when Elena stepped between Reno and herself. She lifted her hand to touch Reno, Telva's hand whipped out and grabbed Elena's wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Elena laughed.

"Little Miss Lockheart's, got a crush? Reno's a Turk, he doesn't date silver haired freaks," she mocked Telva.

_Kick her ass already_

_Cloud you're not helping _she teased him laughing in his mind.

Reno looked at Elena a smug smile on his face.

"Ladies no need to fight over me,"

Elena smiled "It's not going to be a fight; she's no contest for me,"

Telva let go of Elena's wrist flinging it away.

"And only one of us is a lady,"

Elena went to punch Telva in the face, but she moved swiftly to once side, avoiding the blow. Reno stepped between the two women.

"That's enough,"

Elena smiled sweetly and sauntered towards him.

"I told you, Reno doesn't want a woman like you,"

Telva tried not to let the insults sting. Reno turned his back on Elena and took Telva's hand in his, leading her back to their drink. Elena stood gaping at them, trying not to feel all the eyes that were staring at her. Cloud and Tifa had made their way over to their table. Telva lent her head on Reno's shoulder as she sipped her drink.

"Way to cause a scene," He joked.

"It's my bar, no one can kick me out," she laughed.

"Technically it's OUR bar," Tifa added playfully.

"Awwww, you would kick me out would you, sis?" Telva pouted in her direction.

Tifa laughed and hugged her sister, making her spill some of her drink. Yuffie came bounding over, dragging a less than impressed looking Vincent.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Did I miss a fight?"

"Yuffie is that all you ever think about?" Telva teased her.

"No! It's just if someone's messing with my friends I wanna know!" she cried indignantly putting her hands on her hips.

Eventually Vincent drifted upstairs keen to get away from the crowd and loud music, Yuffie followed him soon after. Rude, joined their small group.

"Rude, man you're still in your suit!" Reno teased his partner.

"Some of us are still doing our jobs," he replied nodding in Telva's direction.

Cloud broke into the conversation.

"Telva hasn't made any decision yet,"

Rude looked at her.

"Hey, guy's stop fighting over my life ok?"

"Whatever," Cloud grabbed Tifa's and they started to close up the bar. Rude snorted with disgust and stomped up the stairs to the room he was going to have to share with Cid and Barrett tonight. He found Barrett passed out on one of the beds snoring loudly.

"Great," he muttered climbing into his own bed, trying not to think about tommrrow and Rufus' funeral.

Telva cleared away the glasses while Reno attempted to convince a very drunken Cid to go upstairs to bed. Finally it was just Tifa and Telva washing the dishes.

"It's been awhile since we did this," Tifa smiled.

"Things are finally starting to sort themselves out,"

Tifa lent her hip against the cupboard.

"I'm sorry about, you know," she said quietly.

"You mean this?" Telva motioned to hair and scars.

Tifa nodded.

"I'm over it,"

Tifa put the cloth down and touched her sister's arm.

"I don't care what they said, your still my sister, it doesn't matter how you came to be,"

Telva hugged her.

"Thankyou,"

Reno strolled into the room.

"Hate to break up the touching reunion ladies but,"

Telva cut him off.

"Cloud wants you, upstairs,"

Tifa went red.

"He sent you to fetch me?" she asked Reno "I'm going to kill him!"

Reno laughed at her as she walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Telva turned to finish off the glasses.

"There's not many left now," she told Reno who was standing behind her.

Reno moved closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck gently. He slid his hand up under her top, and ran his fingers along the scar on her stomach.

"Disgusting isn't it?" she sighed.

"I don't think so," he whispered in her ear.

Telva shivered at his husky tone and turned to face him wrapping her arms around him, making his shirt wet at the back, where her damp hands touched.

"You just want to be in my good books," she giggled.

"There's a book now? No one told me!"

Telva laughed again.

"Shut up," she pulled him down and kissed him, opening her mouth to him, letting him run his hands up her back, underneath her top. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to his room.

Reno laid her down on the bed, kissing her slowly and lazily.

"Reno?" she whispered.

"Mmmm?" he mumbled against the patch of skin he was nibbling on her shoulder.

"I need you to tell me. I mean I need to know,"

He looked up at her.

"You need to know what?" he asked.

Telva sat up covering her self with the pillow, Reno having already removed her shirt as well as his own.

Reno moved closer and pulled the pillow away.

"You don't have to hide you know," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I know," she sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck and removed her bra.

She slapped him on the shoulder as her bra came off.

"Stop distracting me!" she complained.

Reno bit her playfully and she laughed.

"Do you see me here with anyone else?" he asked her.

"No…."

"Doesn't that answer your question?"

Telva touched his white, muscled chest, looking at her hands as they ran up his chest and around his shoulders. Reno ran his hand up the inside of her leg, and up her waist removing her trousers and his remaining clothes. Slipping under the blankets, he held her close, kissing her gently, running his hands over her body. Telva reach between them and took his penis in her hand. He gasped at her forwardness, as to be expected she was still coy in physical affections, he didn't mind though he understood. She spread her legs apart and led him inside of her. Reno pushed all the way inside resting his forehead on her shoulder, kissing it gently. He held her close; she wrapped her arms around him clinging to him tightly.

"This is forever, is that what you need to hear?"

Telva nodded silently and she looked up into his eyes.

"'I'm scared," she whispered.

"So am I," he kissed her softly and started to move inside of her.

She wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer against him, after they were both spent, he lay next to her and she curled against him and he held her close.

"It feels like forever," he kissed her forehead.

"That's why I'm scared," she smiled up at him.

"Who would have believed Reno the Turk could be talked into a binding?" she giggled.

Now that she had said the words, it didn't seem so bad. Of course he wanted to bind himself to her. Could he imagine not having her beside him again? No.

"When?" he asked her.

She stared at him.

"You're serious?"

"For once, I think I might be," he smiled at her rakishly.

Telva squealed in delight, and jumped on top of him; Kissing him.

She lay flat against his stomach, resting her head on his chest. While he ran his finger through her hair, she smiled listening to his heart beat.

"After Rufus, funeral tommrrow?" he asked her.

Taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. She nodded.

"I don't think we should tell the others yet….its going to be a lot of change for them…..especially Cloud,"

Reno tried not to get angry, why should he organize his life around that man?

"It's not that many changes,"

Telva looked up at him.

"It is if I become President," she whispered.

"You're going to accept?"

"I think so,"

"Can you keep secrets from Cloud?"

Telva wiggled getting more comfortable.

"I can but I don't like to, he knows when I'm hiding something, but not what,"

She slid off him and lay on the bed next to him; Reno wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"If I do take this on, your going to have to improve up your work habits," she giggled.

Reno laughed and tickled her side playfully making her jump and wriggle. Reno stopped and slid his hand up her back, kissing her slowly, gently exploring her mouth. She pulled away after a long moment.

"I will need so much help," she whispered.

"Its' cool, I got you back, babe,"

Telva smiled up at him.

"I like that,"

"Babe?"

"Mmmm," she mumbled sleepily.

"Tomorrow after, we return Rufus' body to the life stream, we can go to the chambers at the Shin-Ra offices, there's always a cleric there who can perform the binding ceremony,"

Telva smiled and drifted to sleep.


	7. Bindings & Partings

Reno woke up and immediately reached out for Telva. Aware that the last two times they shared a bed had resulted in him waking up alone. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow as his hand felt only cold empty space.

"What's up with you?" he felt a weight press on the bed.

He turned over and smiled up at her.

"I thought you had gone,"

Telva moved straddling him outside the blanket leaning forward and kissing him.

"Nah, I was just training in here, waiting for someone to wake up!"

Reno smiled and ran his hands up her sides, as they kissed.

"I could get used to waking up like this,"

Telva smiled and moved off the bed.

"I'm going to shower,"

She walked out of the room, to the bathroom slipping inside and turning the water on. She stood under the running water washing her hair. She felt Cloud wake up, he noticed the sadness that was inside of her, and the tiny space she had blocked him out of, containing her two new secrets.

_Good morning, and that's something different_

_Sorry, Cloud I will tell you soon, it's just_

_Personal?_

_Yeah……_

_Are you coming today? I know you weren't his biggest fan_

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her self, heading to her own room.

_I see you didn't sleep in your own room_

_Neither did Tifa_ she laughed at him as she felt him blush.

Telva pulled out a knee length black dress from the wardrobe, Tifa had bought it for her but she had never worn it. She slipped it on and zipped it up at the back, sliding her feet into the same black shoes she had worn last night, and brushed her long silver hair. Sliding a long black slip over her arm she walked down to the kitchen, where most of the others were sitting nursing hangovers.

Yuffie looked up as she walked in.

"Telva's wearing a dress!" she yelled.

Everybody except Cid looked up, who was leaning over a cup of coffee and looking rather green.

Telva touched him on the shoulder.

"Feeling ok this morning Cid?"

Barrett answered for him.

"Seems the captain can't hold his liquor,"

Cid gave him a grumpy look "As I remember someone passed out long before me,"

Barrett laughed and slapped him on the back making Cid spill his coffee slightly.

_I'm __ready; I want to come for you_

_You don't have to……_

_No, but I want to_

_Meet you out the front_

Telva looked at Rude who leaning against the bench in the corner silently.

"Let's go,"

He nodded and Telva turned to leave bumping into Reno as he walked in.

"Come on," she whispered and the pair of Turks followed her out the front.

"What are we waiting for?" Reno asked.

"Cloud,"

Reno rolled his eyes and Rude just continued to stare into space. Telva moved closer to Reno.

"He's taking this really hard," She whispered.

"That's Rude, I never seen you in a dress," he smiled at her.

"You probably never will again, Rufus had never seen me in one….so," She fought back tears.

Reno didn't say anything he just took her hand in his. Cloud stepped out side the bar. She felt Cloud's intention to ride Fenrir, to the life-stream site. Cloud disappeared around the corner to where Fenrir was parked.

"Were taking Fenrir, See you there?" she asked Reno.

"I thought you would come in the helicopter with us?" Rude asked snapping out of his melancholy.

She felt Reno squeezed her hand in protest as she slid is out of his.

"I want to go with Cloud,"

Before either of them could say anymore Fenrir roared around the corner. Telva walked over to Cloud and sat behind him, her skirt riding up exposing quiet a large amount of her creamy white thighs. Too much for Reno's liking. Especially to be touching Cloud. Telva wrapped her arms around Cloud's torso and they sped away.

Rude and Reno flew towards the forgotten city and Reno couldn't help but remember the last time he had been there.

"Reno?" Rude's voice came through his head sat.

"What's up partner?"

"It don't mean nothing you know,"

"What?"

"Telva riding with him,"

Reno clenched his teeth.

"I know, man but thanks,"

They landed and walked through the forest to the lake. Cloud and Telva had already arrived. Reno looked for them through the crowd that was present for Rufus' return to the life-stream. He pushed through the people, in search of Telva. He felt someone slide their hand into his from behind him. He stopped and Telva bumped into him.

"Hey," she smiled.

They made their way to the front, he slipped his arm around her waist, Rude standing silently next to them as Rufus was placed into the water and his essence drifted away. A few people made some speeches but Telva could hardly remember them, she was to caught up in her own thoughts. After the crowd began to leave, returning to their daily lives. The three of them stood there staring into the cold dark waters. Cloud walked towards them, from his waiting spot near Fenrir at the edge of the clearing.

Telva looked at Cloud as he stood next to her.

_I'm sorry……_

Telva sobbed and Reno started to draw her into an embrace, but before he could react she had slipped away and buried her face in Cloud's muscled chest. She sobbed into his chest as he held her tight. Reno didn't object he silently walked back towards the helicopter, his heart heavy. Rude was already inside sitting silently in the back, his elbows resting on his knees hands clasped in front of him, staring silently at the space in front of his feet. Reno looked at this friend and decided not to bother him. Moved outside the helicopter again and lent back against the cold metal folding his arms in front of himself. Telva's tears finally stopped and she looked up at Cloud.

"Come on," he smiled at her taking her hand in his and leading her away. Reno saw them through the trees. She's going back with him, she's forgotten about me and the binding and she would rather be with him. As if reading his thought Telva snapped out of her, silent state. Standing still, forcing Cloud to stop as well she looked at him.

"I'm not going back with you,"

She let go of his hand.

"I'll see you later, at home?"

"Where are you going?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"I'll tell you about it later,"

Cloud probed her mind, but she cut him off before he saw what she was hiding.

"Have your secrets then," he growled, heading off towards Fenrir.

Reno smiled as she walked towards him, not saying anything as he climbed in a started the motor, she slid into the back next to Rude, resting her hand on his shoulder offering him some support. They landed on the Shin-Ra office roof with a gentle thud. Telva could not help but smile as she jumped out. Reno looked with concern at his partner.

"Partner, you alright?"

Rude looked at him, giving him a wry smile.

"I'm always better than you," he joked.

Reno laughed as Rude climbed out of the helicopter and made his way off the platform, returning to the flat they shared at Shin-Ra's expense in a company building, filled with other single Shin-Ra staff.

Telva walked over to Reno who led her through the offices, to the Cambers. It was silent inside but clean and welcoming. She looked at Reno nervously out the corner of her eyes, worrying that he was going to change his mind. An elderly but spry man appeared from a doorway the right.

"Oh, hello there," he smiled warmly at them

"How can I help you?"

The elderly man smiled and nodded. The cleric was a position similar to that of our celebrant they performed, welcoming ceremonies for new children, funerals for the dead, binding for lovers and witnessed the signing of important documents, such as a Justice of the Peace would perform, they also offered spiritual guidance not in the religious sense but in the form of emotion support and help finding peace with in ones self.

"Never, thought I would see you here, Reno"

Reno looked abashed "Yeah, I'm not big on the, touchie feelie,"

The Cleric laughed.

"Who's this young lady?"

Telva stepped forward.

"I'm Telva Lockheart,"

"Ah….the famous warrior, I have heard much about you, Rufus' heir,"

Telva frowned.

"How did you know?"

"I witnessed the documents that needed to be completed, don't worry no one else knows. That's what you're here about then?"

Reno shook his head.

"No…..were here about," he coughed awkwardly "a binding,"

The Cleric looked at the Turk seriously, trying to gauge his seriousness, Reno was known well for his jokes and sarcasm.

"The great Reno Turk, for a binding! Well wonders never cease!" he laughed.

Telva blushed, at the Clerics surprise, she understood it though, she was still shocked herself. he cleric disappeared back into his room and returned holding a small silver box.

"Come, come then," he said as he opened the box on the small black table at the front of the chamber. Telva followed Reno towards the front of the room.

The Cleric looked at them.

"You both swear you enter this, of your own free will with no influence from others?"

They both nodded. The Cleric lifted a small binding materia from the box and handed it to Telva.

"Once you infuse your chosen partner with this binding materia the government and the life stream will recognize you as one, this can not be undone so should not be undertaken lightly,"

The Cleric looked Reno pointedly and handed him the small orb. Reno held the materia to Telva's chest, and she felt a warm sensation flood through her, she saw herself as Reno saw her and felt for a moment his love for her and also his angst at her relationship with Cloud. Then it was gone, but still a new connection with him lingered.

The Cleric handed Telva an identical materia, and she raised it to Reno chest, and identical warmth flooded through him and saw himself as Telva saw him, a saviour, pulling her from the shame that had followed her a life time. He blushed, he had always been the prankster no one had ever seen him in that light before. He felt her bond with Cloud, absolute in its completeness, stronger that any bond he would ever have with her, but still she loved him and he knew he needed her.

The connection vanished but they could still feel the invisible tie between them. The Cleric rustled around and pulled out some documents.

"Now for the legal side,"

Reno frowned at the large stack of papers before them.

"What's this? Isn't it usually one piece to sign?" he asked.

The Cleric nodded "Yes, but Telva is to stand in Rufus' place, this means there are certain, eventualities that must be covered,"

Reno frowned but pulled the paper towards him, and signed. Telva did the same, placing her neat writing next to his messy scrawl. Reaching for the papers the Cleric smiled.

"That's it,"

Reno smiled and laughed "That didn't hurt a bit,"

The Cleric looked at Telva.

"You'll do fine my girl, don't you worry," Telva nodded in thanks, and as the Cleric left the chamber she slipped her hand into Reno's.

"That was strange……" she whispered as they walked out of the chamber.

Reno shrugged and she smiled at his lazy nonchalance, she knew it was mostly an act to stop people seeing how he really felt she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment as they left the room she let go of his hand. She turned to face him.

"I want you to come with me," she whispered "but you have to be my Turk right now not my life partner" she smiled at the new unfamiliar term.

Reno fell into his place a few steps behind her, she stopped for a moment and blushing turned around to face him.

"Which way?" she asked looking around hoping nobody heard her.

Reno laughed and replied "admin third floor,"

She nodded and they made their way to the lifts the door shut and she pressed the button. Breathing in deeply, calming her self, hoping she was making the right decision. With a ding the lift stopped and the doors opened, she walked towards the desk.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" a friendly blond woman smiled, Telva noticed her wink at Reno and realized he had probably had some form of relations with many of the Shin-Ra's female employees.

"I am Telva," Telva didn't really know what to say the letter hadn't exactly been specific.

The girl jumped up.

"Come right this way," The woman lead her down a series of corridors to a room.

"I was told you were coming, and to bring you here,"

She punched in a code and a retinal scanner descended from the roof. Telva looked into it and the red laser flashed over her eyes, scanning them.

"User Identified Lockheart, Telva. Company executives notified, Rufus' heir located,"

The woman gasped.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't know, they just said to bring you here,"

"It's fine,"

"I will show you to your office, the executives will be here shortly, they have been waiting for someone to come forward,"

They walked swiftly down another corridor and the woman swung the door open, revealing a large elegant office.

"I'm Carri, your personal assistant, for the moment," She shifted awkwardly.

"I understand you may wish to replace some employees," she left nodding her head respectfully. The door shut behind her and Telva looked around. She walked over to the window and looked out over the city. Reno took hi place next to the door, looking over at her, he smiled.

_Its time…_ She told Cloud

She opened her mind to him, completely letting the information of the day's events flow between them. Cloud silently absorbed the information and she felt his rage boil, she felt him yelling as he threw something across the room. A knock at the door drew her attention and she struggled to lock a fuming Cloud out of mind. She succeeded and called out.

"Come in,"

Five men in suits filed through the doors a older distinguished looking man stepped forward.

"I'm Hethrin, the head executive and these are my partners," he gestured to the other men. Telva took the time to greet them each personally, trying to note all of their names in the mess that was now her thoughts.

Hethrin pushed a button on the wall and a door slid open revealing a second room, with a long conference table. He motioned for Telva to take a seat at the head of the table and they all entered, sitting down and activating computer interfaces in front of them which contained their files and access to company records.

Hethrin spoke "We were most surprised that Rufus' selected you as his successor, a member of AVALANCE, a most unusual decision,"

Telva nodded uneasy in her new position. She folded her hands in front of her.

"I need to know what happens now,"

"Of Course, you will be given complete access to all company files and locations, all major decisions will be forwarded for your approval. How you run this company is up to you now,"

Telva processed this for a moment.

"Would it be possible to have all files brought to me so I can inspect them? I want to familiarize my self with things and make changes,"

The executive shifted uncomfortably.

"What changes? I assure you the current operational guidelines are quiet profitable,"

Telva shook her head.

"I'm not concerned with profit I'm concerned with people," she smiled.

She sat silently as the executives mumbled to them selves. Finding new reserves of strength she straightened in her seat.

"Firstly I want to see the profit reports; we are going to be dropping the charges for energy services to the public,"

The murmurs grew louder and another Executive whose name she had already forgotten spoke up.

"Dropping prices?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," She nodded.

"But…."

Telva raised her hand.

"It's not your decision,"

They all fell silent.

"Very well the accounts and files will be forwarded to your personal work station,"

Telva nodded and stood up.

"I have had a long day, I am going home. Am I able to come and look at them tomorrow?"

The executives stood up as she did.

"Of course this is your company,"

Telva smiled.

"I guess it is,"

She walked out of the room, back into her office. She smiled at Reno.

"Let's go,"

He followed her out of the offices she looked up at the sky as she stepped out side, sighing.

Telva looked at Reno "I am really going to make a difference,"

"Rufus' thought the same thing; it's not as easy as you think,"

Telva shrugged "I can handle it,"


	8. Lady ShinRa

Telva and Reno walked back towards seventh heaven, Telva released her mind back into the bond between her and Cloud but he was ignoring her. They stopped outside the bar, Telva looking at her feet.

"I guess your going back to your apartment?" Telva asked awkwardly.

"I want to check on Rude," He touched the bottom of her chin and leant down kissing her softly.

"I'll ring you later, is that cool?" he smiled.

Telva nodded and stepped inside the bar. It was silent inside, which was unusual, not one customer, nothing. She walked up the stairs and she saw Tifa sitting in the children's room playing with them. Tifa's eyes went wide as she saw Telva.

"Cloud's not happy," she whispered.

"I know," before they had chance to speak anymore Cloud appeared in the doorway.

He cocked his head towards the stairs and she followed him down them, leaving Tifa to keep the children occupied. They reached the bottom and Telva heard Tifa shut the bedroom door.

"You're not welcome here anymore," he spat.

"Cloud…."

He raised his hand to stop her "There's nothing you can say Telva, your working for the company who nearly destroyed the entire planet, you bound yourself to one of THEM, they are the reason Aries died," He looked away anger and hurt in his eyes.

She reached across their bond, he flooded her with all his rage and hurt and she tumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry…" she gasped.

Then he cut her off, he closed their bond completely, when she reached out there was only black. She felt so alone, so…..empty.

"Get out," he whispered and stomped up the stairs.

Telva stood there for a moment as a tear slid down her face, she headed towards the door, she had know he would be angry but she had not expected this. She shivered as she felt the hole in herself where Clouds consciousness had been.

"Telva!" Tifa came running up behind her Telva turned and looked at her sister.

"I can't take it from you to,"

"Telva…..your my sister I will always love you but what you have done, it's……hard on us all, give us….give him time,"

"Tell the kids I love them, and they can always ask for my help," Telva opened the door and stepped out into the street.

She wandered aimlessly to the city square and back up to her office. She received more than a few curious glances from people. All the employees were anxious to see the new Lady Shin-Ra.

Walking past her assistant's now empty desk and pushing open her office door. Telva looked around her. Her eyes rested on the computer consol, she walked over to it and started sifting through files, trying to block out other thoughts. Telva jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the screen. Reno, she thought she flipped it open.

"Hey, babe" Telva smiled at his voice.

"How's Rude?"

"Are you crying?"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Telva, what did he do?"

Telva started sobbing, the barriers she had erected falling down as her sadness rushed out.

"Telva you have to tell me! Where are you?"

"He said I wasn't welcome, I had no where to go,"

"Why didn't you ring me?"

Telva wiped her eyes. Why hadn't she rang him?

"I guess I am not used to having someone else there for me,"

"Where are you?" he asked again.

"The offices," she whispered.

"Don't go anywhere we will be their soon, ok?"

Telva nodded and then realised she was on the phone.

"Ok,"

She closed the phone and looked at her console. There was so much to do; she had gone through eight hundred and thirty four resident's files, mostly those asking for extensions on their bills etc. She had lowered the cost of their power to only very slightly above what it cost to produce; she had wiped all their red notes from their files, from past late payments. This gave them a clean slate, and drastically reduced future bills. Only a few million more people to go she thought. Tomorrow I will get someone to help me, she thought. She pulled up an employee chart; there were thousands of employees spread over hundreds of departments.

"May as well start at the top," she sighed.

She saw her name at the top of the employee tree, she looked at the next step down, the five executive clicking on each of their names, pulled up their file, listing their duties, pay etc. Telva edited several of the responsibilities of each. She continued moving down the tree, deleting positions that only filled up bureaucratic space, and rasing the pay of those she felt were being under appreciated. She started to cover the employee tree with a layer of fairness and equality. 

Reno bashed on the door of seventh heaven with his fist, while Rude stood waiting just around the corner straining to hear the heated conversation, he was certain would take place. Cloud swung it open and glared when he saw who was standing there.

"How dare you come here, Turk," he spat.

"Fuck you Strife; do you know what you're putting her through?"

"I don't care, now leave, before I make you," Cloud yelled.

Reno raised his hand and went to punch cloud in the face. Cloud blocked the Turks blow easily.

"She's doing what she has to; someone has to face their responsibilities,"

"You don't know what you're talking about…."

Reno cut him off "Yes I do, she's doing what has to be done, and again Telva is looking after things for you, for everyone. Just like when she took care of your responsibilities while you were off moping over Aerith,"

Cloud grabbed Reno by the shirt front and rammed him against a wall.

"You know nothing about that,"

Reno shoved Cloud away.

"I don't give a shit about you or Aerith for that matter, but I do care about my life partner,"

Cloud winced at the word.

"That's what kills you isn't it Cloud, not that she went to Shin-Ra but that she chose me,"

"She betrayed us, all of us Shin-Ra you're the ones to blame for everything and now she's one of you,"

Reno gave Cloud the finger and turned and walked towards the offices to find Telva. Telva looked up from her console as Reno walked in, he crossed the room and she stood from her seat and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you," she smiled up at him.

"Already?" he laughed.

Telva nodded holding back more tears.

"You don't need them. I will look after you,"

Telva nodded and sat back at her console, pulling on Reno's hand.

"Where is Rude?"

"Just outside, he will come in soon; I wanted a moment to make sure you were ok before he took his post,"

Telva smiled.

"Look what I have been doing,"

He glanced at the screen as she showed him all the changes she had been making.

"You're doing great, but there's going to be a lot of unhappy people tommrrow,"

Telva smiled at him "But some happy ones as well yes?"

"That to,"

She spun on her chair so she was facing him.

"When I make changes here what happens?"

"When you make changes on this screen and save them, you instructions are sent to various locations, to payroll for raises or to pay redundancy out to the people you have dismissed, to managers to let those employees go. If you have changed peoples job roles that information would be emailed straight to them detailing their new role,"

"So everything I change here will be done tomorrow?"

Reno nodded.

"Does everyone know I'm you partner? It's right here on both out records," she pointed.

"No one can see these files but you,"

"I don't think they should know, do you?"

Reno nodded.

"It's probably best until things settle, that reminds me," he drew out a silver chain from his pocket with a ring threaded onto it. The ring was made out of two bands of silver weaved together.

He hung the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp at the back.

"I know you can't wear it yet, but when the times right,"

Telva smiled "It's beautiful, I never thought I would have one of these she fingered the binding ring gently,"

Reno shrugged pulling out his keys and showing her a similar ring he had attached to them.

"Me either,"

"You can stay close though right? I mean you and Rude are my Turks,"

Reno nodded "We will be with you half of the day, Eleanor and Tseng are the other partners assigned to Guard you,"

"Great, Eleanor," Telva rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, you will meet them tommrrow, Tseng is quiet, I think you will like him,"

Telva yawned.

"I'm so tired,"

Reno smiled at her "Let's go to bed then,"

Telva blushed as he held out his hand for her.

"Where? I can't come back to your apartment,"

"To your own, its cool you'll love it,"

He led her to a key pad on the wall and she watched him type in the code remembering it. A hidden panel opened and they stepped inside. It was a lift it took them up to the highest level of the building, Telva stepped out and looked around, it was perfect. She walked through it, looking at the kitchen and bathroom, the two bedrooms and the lounge room there was also a neatly organized study.

"Is this where Rufus lived?" she asked.

"When he was in town yeah…..Only the president, a few Turks and the cleaning staff know its here," he smiled.

"No one else can get in while you are here the security system will deactivate their key codes. If you choose it to"

Reno scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the main bedroom laying her down on the bed and kissing her. She stopped as she spotted the wardrobe.

"Are all his clothes in there?" she whispered.

Reno groaned as she killed the mood.

"No, one of the staff should have cleared them out and replaced it with items suitable for your use; it should be the same everywhere,"

"They just…..erased him,"

Reno looked down at her face, and felt his own sadness as well.

"Life is like that Telva,"

Telva nodded and pulled him down for a kiss.

"That's why you have to make every second count," she whispered.

Reno made love to her, and she let the worries of Cloud and the company slip from her mind.

Telva stretched out next to him.

"That was different….more intense,"

"That's because were bound now, closer I guess,"

Reno tickled her mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop!" she giggled "Or I will fire you,"

Reno kissed her, making her head spin.

"I am not that easy to get rid of,"

Telva stuck her tongue out at him and turned away from him preparing to sleep. Reno moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and drifting to sleep.

Telva's sleep was uneasy she was plagued by the emptiness of herself; she tossed and turned whimpering in her sleep. She woke herself up as she let out a silent scream. Reno was on the far side of the bed snoring lightly. Telva slipped out of the bed and rustling through the wardrobe found a yellow tank top and black boxer shorts she put them on and padded thought to the kitchen.

Picking up the phone she dialled seventh heaven.

It was late and she didn't really expect anyone to answer, just when she was about to hang up Tifa's sleepy voice came through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Tifa, I'm so glad you answered,"

"Telva, what do you want?"

"I so scared Tifa, what have I done?"

Tifa was silent for a long moment.

"Give it sometime, that's what we all need time and space,"

Tifa hung up the phone and Telva listened to the long beep for a moment before sitting going down to her office and activating her computer consol. If I can't sleep I may as well do some more work thought to herself. Rude sitting in a chair, near the entry to her office.

"Hey Rude, what you doing still up?"

"Guarding the entry, Reno is taking care of upstairs," Telva blushed.

"Do you want me to put the holotube on or something?"

"No, thankyou I am just thinking,"

Telva nodded and set to work silently. Reno stepped out of the lift and saw Telva asleep slumped at her desk. He shook her awake.

Rude was gone from his post, but Reno could see the faint outlines of Tseng and Eleanor through the frosted glass on the sides of the office door, relived Telva had not been unprotected all night.

"Shit," she mumbled jumping up and running to the lift, she showered quickly and threw on a pair of loose black pants and a white business shirt, tying her hair back in a high pony tail. It wasn't her style but until she had one the respect of the employees and the people it was better to look the professional part. When she returned to her office it was Tseng and Eleanor standing at the door not Reno.

"Good morning," She smiled at the sombre Turks.

"Morning," they repeated in unison.

"You stuck with me today?"

"We usually take the night shift, but Rude and Reno insisted upon it," Eleanor glared at her, knowing full well that Reno shared her bed.

Telva blushed and was grateful for the distraction as her intercom buzzed.

"Miss, there are a lot of employees who wish to speak to you,: came her assistants frazzled voice.

"Send them in one at a time,"

Telva spent the morning dealing with her employees ranging form the furious to the ecstatic. Late afternoon came and finally she had no one else to see, she looked at her computer.

"I need to get out of the office," she told Tseng, trying her best to ignore Eleanor.

Telva thought back to the file she had flicked through on the clean up project oh the northern slums. Soku should be in charge of that project. Perfect she thought, she knew she could trust him, just the person to help her make the changes she wanted to.

The clean up was going slowly and was dangerous, but was important to restore people's homes and businesses. The Turks followed her to her apartment and she changed into a pair of shorts and top, tight fitting clothes to allow her movement, she pulled on her touch fighting boots and left the building heading for the slums.

A bulletin had been sent out to all staff informing them of the change in leadership, the people knew as well of her rise to power. He face had been flashed across a thousand holoscreens as people watched last night.

She tried to ignore all the people that whispered and pointed as she walked through the streets, Tseng and Eleanor following silently behind her. They made there way to the rougher side of town, the part with more damage, more poverty. Telva had never really spent much time here; it made her feel sick to look at the children playing in the dirty gutters. These people didn't know who she was, they didn't have holoscreens and not many people outside their neighbourhoods would talk to them.

They arrived at the main work zone; she looked around at the workers in white overalls and face masks. There was a loud rumble of machinery over the far side, lifting heavy beam, off of a crushed house. Telva looked around, and spotted a small dirty cubical.

"I guess that's the office," she out loud, not to anyone in particular.

"I guess," Tseng replied not sure.

She picked her way carefully through the rubble. Knocking on the door, she waited. The door swung open, Soku stood before her.

"Telva!" he smiled.

"Soku, how are things going down here?"

Soku stepped back and she stepped into his office, leaving her Turks standing outside.

Soku took an informal position with her and Telva found it relaxing and refreshing after all the awe and respect she had been getting in her new position.

"It's nice to see you under more, agreeable circumstances, Lady Shin-Ra,"

"Don't call me that, I am tired of all this fuss," she waved her hand.

"Ha, ha! Very well, how can I help you?"

"I came to help, I want to be part of as much as I can," Soku smiled at the gleam of hope at what she could achieve flashed in her eye, but was quickly extinguished by the anguish of her current situation with Cloud.

"We can always use help here, but it's not required,"

"I want to and I think that it will be good for me to work with, people not just order them around,"

"You are very wise for your age,"

"Soku, I need your help,"

"Of course,"

"I am going to transfer you, to the head office, I want to change so much, but I don't know how everything here works,"

"And you want to do it right?"

"Yes,"

Telva stood and Soku opened a closet and handed her a white suit, she slipped inside but shook her head at the offered face mask.

"Come, I will show you where you can help,"

Telva followed Soku and listened to his instruction, the team she was assigned to started whispering, as they realised who had just joined there team.

Soku winked at her and walked away, back to his office.

"Hey, Can you guys show me what were doing?" she smiled, hoping that she would earn there respect with her modesty.

The guys she was working with were friendly and she tried to forget emptiness inside of her and throw her self into the work. The hours sped past and she managed to earn her teams respect by working as hard as she could, and treating them like the equals, something no President or Lady had ever done before. The end of the day arrived and she straightened her back and it cracked, she sighed satisfied from her hard work.

"Will you been working with us tomorrow?" one of her workmates asked as they headed from the site.

"I don't know, sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Heath,"

"I don't know if I will be back tomorrow Heath, I want to try and come down here every afternoon, but There is just so much to do," She smiled at him.

"I understand, it's great that you work with us, we need all the help we can get,"

"Heath? I want you to tell me something honestly,"

"If I can help you with anything I will do my best,"

"What's your pay like?"

She saw him turn red and look awkwardly at the ground.

"Honestly miss?"

"Yes"

"It's fairly low, but we get by"

Telva stopped as they reached the office and she stepped out of her suit.

"If I am not here tomorrow afternoon, it's because I am working on your pay and rosters ok?"

Heath beamed at her.

"I will tell the boys, miss"

"Yes, thankyou"

"You take as much time as you need," he laughed.

She watched the workmen go home to there family's and opened the office door, dumping her suit in the laundry basket.

"I will see you at the office in the morning?" she called to Soku who was at his desk.

He looked up at her.

"Of course,"

Telva met Tseng outside and they headed back to the offices, Eleanor was no where to be seen, Telva didn't mention this fact though glad to be relived of her presence.

"Tseng walk up here with me its silly following me all the time," she gestured for him to stand next to her.

"You'll get us both in trouble,"

"Who's going to tell us off?" she laughed.

Tseng thought for a moment.

"The executives won't approve, all of there Turks will want to start walking besides them,"

Telva tapped the side of her nose.

"That won't be a problem much longer, I don't think they need Turks," she smiled.

"Don't you think those Turks could be doing something better with there time than following around overly self important men?"

Tseng laughed and nodded, she was certainly going to ruffle some feathers.

Tseng followed Telva as far as her office door.

"Reno and Rude should be inside; I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Thanks Tseng,"

Telva sighed and let her self into her office. Reno was waiting for her, perched on the edge of her desk.

"Good day?" he asked walking towards her.

"Busy," she kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around him.

"Telva?"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled against him.

"You stink," He laughed.

She puled back and slapped him playfully on the chest.

"I've been working!" She pouted.

Reno laughed and followed her up to her apartment. Telva had a shower and changed into a pair of boxers and a tank top. Reno was slumped on the sofa his foot resting on the coffee table, watching the holoscreen, Rude sitting on a chair to the left, silently staring at the screen.

"I'm starving," Telva announced as she walked into the room.

"Have you eaten?"

Reno turned and looked at her "I have but there's always room for more,"

Telva laughed, Reno was always eating.

She stood in the kitchen with the fridge open looking at the contents.

"Reno?" she called out.

He got up from the couch and leant against the kitchen door frame.

"What's up?"

Telva looked at him and burst out laughing.

"I can't cook, Tifa did it all…."

Reno looked at her and smiled.

"Don't look at me!"

"What about Rude?" Telva asked him.

"Rude, cook? Ha! That's a joke!"

"I can hear you!" Rude complained playfully from the other room.

Telva laughed.

"Lets have sandwiches tonight and we will deal with the cooking tomorrow night," Telva pulled some bread and other things out of the cupboards and fridge, eventually she found everything she wanted.

Reno stood next to her helping her, make them.

"Trust me to pick the only woman in the city who can't cook," he poked her side with his elbow.

Telva threw a bit of bread at him in mock horror.

"You're going to pay for that!" He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom dropping her on the bed and tickling her mercisley, pinning her down. Telva squealed in protest and he stopped, kissing her gently. They made love, the sandwiches long forgotten, after as she redressed in her pyjamas, hunger over coming her desire to layt curled in his arms. She returned to the kitchen to finish making dinner. She found two plates of sandwiches in the fridge and the place cleaned. Telva pulled them out and carried them to the lounge; Reno had moved as well and was sitting next to his partner.

"Thanks Rude, did you eat already?"

Rude nodded and Reno and Telva ate in silence. When they had finished, Telva stood up to take her plate back into the kitchen, bending down she kissed Reno on the lips and took his plate from his hand, he held onto it making her linger longer in the kiss, she laughed and yanked it out of his hand.

She put the dishes in the sink and went to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to do some more work," she smiled holding the doors open as Rude stepped inside and the elevator descended.

Telva spent several hours going trough more client files, she looked up at the clock it flashed 1 am. Her eyes were starting to get heavy so she moved onto the employee chart, continuing her way down, she was working on the branch of the Turks when Reno came out of the elevator.

"It's late, you know," he whispered as he lent over her shoulders, looking at her screen.

He saw the Turk files up on her screen.

"Giving me a raise?" he joked.

"As if you don't work nearly hard enough," she teased him.

"I don't know looking after you is a full time job," he whispered lustily in her ear.

Telva turned and kissed him.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I know,"

Rude blushed in the far corner of the room, shifting uncomfortably.

Telva frowned at Reno's reply but tried not to see too much into it.

"Sorry Rude!" She laughed.

Rude just shook his head a smiled at her embarrassment.

"You should get some sleep,"

"I want to finish this level," she pointed to the screen.

Reno left the room wordlessly. He had never really thought about how life would be if he ever bound himself to someone, but if he had it would not have been like this. Telva was spending every waking hour working; she hardly had time to talk to him. He frowned; she was working herself into the ground.

Telva finished the employee section she had been editing, smiling with satisfaction at Eleanor's assignment to a depot miles from anywhere she left Tseng partnerless for now, wanting to decide who to replace Eleanor with after having a conversation with him.

She opened the files containing details on Shin-Ra's entire project list past and present, it was huge they had hundred of projects underway this month alone. She wanted to know about all of them, and make sure they were being done fairly and honestly. She scrolled back to the very beginning, and started reading through them; many of them were long winded and put overmuch emphasis on how good the managers wanted to make themselves look. She edited each file into relevant dot points. Several she came across, the company had found a way to swindle employees and clients out of money or property. She made changes ensuring that tomorrow they would get what had been due tot hem all those years ago, she wanted no ill dealings in the company's past.

Reno came down the elevator again, 4.45 am the clock read, flashing on her desk. He looked at her slumped over her keyboard, again and frowned, scooping her up and taking her to her bed. He lay next to her wrapping his arms around her holding her close and letting sleep take him as well.


	9. Missing

The alarm next to Telva's bed started to screech at 7.30 am. She stumbled out of bed and yawned. She turned off her alarm, and changed into pants and a tank top. She slid on a pair of shorts and walked to the spare room, some of Reno, Tseng and Rude's work suits had been moved there, she moved quietly so she didn't wake Rude who slept there and she pulled out one of Reno's white shirt from the wardrobe and slid it over her tanks top rolling up the sleeves but letting it hang open.

She breathed in his scent and smiled. She looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth; the shadow had started to cast itself around her eyes. She sighed, and watched the toothpaste slither down the drain as she spat it out. Cloud, she missed him so much it was like a physical pain. What was she going to do? She didn't know how many more days she could live like this. Everything was going well, but she was still cold inside. She wiped her face and went down to her office and stuck her head out the door, smiling at Tseng as he stood at the door, and strolling down to see her assistant. A barrage of people rushed towards her. She ignored them and spoke to Carri.

"Has Soku arrived?"

"Yes," she pointed into the crowd. Telva patted her frazzled assistant on the shoulder.

"You're doing great," she whispered.

Telva pushed through the people until she found Soku. She gestured for him to follow her and led him up the increasingly familiar hallways. She passed Reno, who was leaving as they neared her office; Telva winked at him and stepped into her office.

Telva spent a long morning going over all the changes she wanted to make, Soku filled her in on protocol she needed to follow. Soku agreed with most of the ides she had which pleased her greatly.

"I want you to work here with me full time,"

"I can move my stuff over this afternoon, is there an office space available for me?"

Telva picked up her phone and dialled supplies.

"I want another work station set up in my office ASAP,"

She waited while the employee on the other end spoke to several other people and then picked up the phone again.

"We can send someone right up,"

Telva hung up the phone.

"I am going to have to change your clearance, because you will be editing the same files I am," Telva hesitated for a moment.

"If you want to make any major changes you will wait for my approval wont you?"

"Of course, I want very much to help you better this company,"

Telva smiled at him she held up a confidentiality agreement.

"I am meant to get you to sign this before I tell you any more or increase you access, but you told me once I could trust you does that still stand?"

Soku nodded and Telva ripped up the document and threw it in the trash collector under her desk.

Most of the morning Telva spent focusing on old project files, Telva wanted every person who had ever been done wrong by Shin-Ra to be compensated or the problem the company had created fixed. She read some of the experiments that had been authorized and shuddered, authorising big checks for the subject's immediate family, hoping to some how offer condolences for the companies' sins. She had set Soku to work on the customer accounts, trusting him to deal with them fairly.

Several weeks crawled by and Telva finally began to feel she was making a tiny dent in her work. Every morning and late night she spent at her console, often Soku working at her side. In the afternoons she worked on the restoration site. Telva felt herself gradually becoming weaker, but she pressed on telling herself that she was working to hard and that when she had finally worked through the backlog and started the company being run how it should be things would be easier.

Reno looked down at her one night as she slept; he pushed a strand of hair out of her face as he stared down at her. They had just made love, the first time in several days. It wasn't so much the act of sex he missed, which surprised him. He missed her. Even when she was with him, her mind was in a different place. Reno kissed her forehead gently, frowning at the grey tint of her skin and the shadows around her eyes.

"Cloud…" she whispered in her sleep.

Reno pushed away his hurt and anger and pulled her close as she whimpered in her sleep, trying to comfort her. A few hours later Telva rolled out of Reno's arms to shut off her alarm clock, feeling like she had barley had a moments sleep. Reno grabbed her arm as she made to get out of bed.

"Take the day off, you have been working straight for over a month,"

Telva pushed him away.

"I can't,"

Reno sat up in bed as she dressed.

"Why not?" he demanded

Telva spun around tears streaming down her face.

"Can't you see, if I don't I will go crazy! I am shrivelling up inside Reno!"

Reno climbed out of bed and went to her she collapsed against him. She sagged against him for a long time and then straightened up and wiped her eyes.

"Look at me crying like a child! I made this choice, I will live with it," she plastered on a fake smile.

"Telva…."

"What Reno? You going to tell me everything's going to be ok? That I should just take a break? I don't have anything besides this company!" she screamed.

Reno felt hurt stab his heart "What about me? I am tired of standing around, while you work yourself to death! Am I nothing?"

"When was the last time you told me you loved me? I can't even remember! Your heart has turned from me I know it!" she sobbed.

Reno reached out for her "What are you talking about?"

Telva stepped back and bumped into the bedside table, making the lamp wobble dangerously close to the edge.

"Telva I love you, I just…..I am not very good at expressing that kind of stuff, you know me," he shrugged, wanting desperately to say the right thing but falling hopelessly short.

Telva looked at his face and saw his worry for her there; she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you to; I am so sorry I….Its just… I know you love me, and I know how hard it is for you to share you feelings,"

Reno held her close, smoothing her sleep tussled hair.

"Have you tried talking to Cloud again?" he whispered.

Telva shook her head.

"Have you spoken to any of your friends?"

Telva stepped away and started to dress.

"I haven't had time, they're all angry at me anyway," she turned to face him once she was dressed.

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged not fooling him with her nonchalance.

Telva walked out of the door down to her office where she spent the morning buried in work again.

"Tseng?" Telva looked up from her work consol.

"Yes, Lady Shin-Ra"

"Please call me Telva, I am sorry about Eleanor, do you want me to try and find you a new partner?"

Tseng shook his head.

"I am fine at the moment miss, and actually I was rather relieved, we didn't get on well,"

Telva smiled relived.

"When you're ready for a new one let me know,"

Tseng nodded and Telva went back to her work, having set her mind at rest. Telva's breathe caught in her throat as she opened a file named VALENTINE, Vincent she scanned through the notes, horrified by what had been done to him. She flicked through the pages of facts and data. It had been planned by Lucertica and Hojo all along, to use him, to make him fall in love with her and experiment on him!

Telva pushed her chair away from the consol, Soku looking up from his desk questioningly. She walked towards the door, leaving Soku alone in the office with his work. Telva walked out of the offices and looked around at the town square, it was cleaner now, she had assigned teams to keep the streets clear off refuse and rubbish, and several teams still worked on repairing building through out the city. Tseng stood a few feet away and she turned to look at him.

"What should I do?"

Tseng frowned "It would help if I knew what you were talking about," he smiled.

Telva shook her head and walked quickly back into the offices. Tseng followed her and Soku looked up at her in confusion as she burst back into the office.

"What's going on?"

Telva kicked a chair across the room and Soku stood looking at her in confusion. Tseng

watched in silence as she stared out the window. Soku having made a quiet exit, deciding .that she needed some privacy. Telva reached for the phone on her desk and pressed the extension of her assistant.

"I want to number for the Wutai, palace admin,"

"That could take a while to chase up Lady Shin-Ra"

"It's urgent," Telva replied and hung up she sat back at her consol reading the files once more, unable to process the information completely. Telva lost herself in examining the files and over an hour passed the phone next to her rang and she picked it up.

"Lady Shin-Ra?"

"Yes,"

"I can connect you now if you would like,"

"Go ahead please Cari,"

Telva waited as she was put through, Yuffie's lady in waiting answered the phone.

"It's Telva; I must speak to the Empress,"

She heard the woman fuss around her desk and then return to the phone.

"Her majesty will be here momentarily,"

Telva was put on hold, traditional Wutanese music annoying her as she waited.

"Telva?" Yuffie's voice interrupted the stream of music, she was short of breath as she had just ran to the phone, much to the displeasure of her attendants, who were constantly annoyed by her unconventional behaviour.

"Yuffie, I am so happy to hear your voice," Telva started to cry despite herself.

"Telva what's wrong? Who was it? I will kick their butt!" Yuffie said indignantly.

"No one, I need to see you and Vincent,"

"Hold on,"

Telva heard Yuffie talking to Vincent.

"Telva says she needs to see us"

"We should go as soon as possible,"

"We have that ceremony tommrrow……we can blow it off"

There was a long pause.

"I think we should, she probably needs us right now,"

"Telva?"

"Yeah?"

"Were coming, we will leave right now, I will see you tommrrow sometime ok?"

"That's great, I miss you guys,"

"I miss you to Telva, so does Vincent he's just to stubborn to say it,"

Telva laughed and said goodbye to her friend, and put the phone back in its cradle. She hit the print button and waited for all of the reports relating to Vincent to print off, she printed all files concerning Hojo and Lucertica as well, and put them into a folder. She laid it on her desk and stared at it for a long moment. Vincent was going to be devastated, but now he could finally lay his demons to rest and bind himself to Yuffie. Vincent would hate Shin-Ra even more once she had shown him the truth, then she would loose even more friends. Telva touched the file and looked at Tseng.

"Can you ring Reno?"

Tseng nodded. Telva looked at the file again. Telva didn't want to loose anymore people she loved.

"Tell him I am taking the day off," She smiled and went up to her apartment and changed into clothes that she felt comfortable in, not what she was expected to wear. She plated her hair and returned to her office and ran through the corridors to wait out the front for him. Telva smiled as she saw him, jogging across the town square towards the building. He was worried about her and the unusual phone call from Tseng. Telva saw him and ran towards him throwing herself into his arms, laughing. Reno kissed her and then put her down.

"I thought we were keeping it a secret,"

Telva pulled him down for a kiss.

"I don't want to anymore," she smiled.

Reno laughed and she ripped off her necklace and slid her ring on, dropping the broken chain to the floor. Telva slid her hand inside his pocket and Reno raised his eyebrow questioningly. Telva smiled and pulled out his keys removing his own binding ring from them and sliding it onto his finger.

"What brought on the sudden change?"

"I am loosing so many people I care about, I need you more than ever, I can live for Shin-Ra but not with out you to hold my hand," she smiled.

Telva slipped her hand into his, ignoring the strange glances they were getting.

"How would you feel about quitting the Turks?"

Reno stopped and Telva was forced to stop walking as well.

"Quit the Turks? What do you mean?"

"I was thinking you could work with me instead of under me,"

Reno pulled her close.

"Maybe I LIKE working under you,"

Telva blushed and pushed him away.

"Seriously Reno, I need people I can trust,"

Telva dropped her voice to a whisper "I want to replace the executives, something isn't right with them and I want Soku and you to take their place,"

Reno's eyes opened wide.

"That's going to be difficult, they won't let go of their power easily,"

Telva nodded and chewed on her lips.

"I know, there is something else I need to talk to you about," Telva pulled him back up to her office and shoved Vincent's file at him.

"What's this?"

"Read it,"

Reno flicked through the pages.

"Whoa…this is just whoa…Vincent is going to be pissed,"

Telva frowned.

"I know, Yuffie and Vincent are on there way here, I expect them tommrrow,"

Reno put the file down and hugged her.

"Good, you need to spend some time with your friends,"

Telva looked down at her pale hands.

"I think I will keep getting weaker until I fade away,"

Reno held her at arms length.

"Cloud?"

Telva nodded and sighed sadly.

"Do you regret the choices you have made?" he asked quietly.

Telva moved back over to him, touching his arm gently.

"Yes and no….."

Reno started to turn away.

"I'm sorry……"

Telva reached out and stopped him.

"I would have been miserable with out you,"

Reno kissed her playfully, trying to lightening the mood.

"Why is everything always so serious with us?" he laughed.

Telva was about to reply but before she could Reno threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Through the corridors to the roof, she laughed and struggled against him, as they past shocked employees sticking there heads out of there cubicles. Reno put her in the passenger's seat and ran to the other side, starting up the motor and handing her a headset.

Telva laughed and put it on, he was crazy but that was what she loved about him, he was one of the few people she could just mess around with and have fun. They lifted off of the roof and sped away; Reno took one hand off of the controls and rested it on her knee as they flew. The city fell into the distance and Reno landed the helicopter in a large field full of wild flowers, a small glade of trees to the side. Once the blades had stopped Telva jumped out, forgetting to take of her head set and stumbling backwards. Reno caught her laughing and slid them off her.

"That was really smooth," he teased her.

"Shut up!" she turned and ran up the gentle hill, looking over her shoulder and laughing at him. He gave chase and Telva started to run faster, she reached the crest of the hill and looked around her, the wind blew strands of her hair out of its restraints and she tucked the wild tresses behind her ear, she turned as a puffing Reno appeared behind her.

"You getting old," she teased him.

Reno tackled her to the ground, and she giggled reaching for a small flower and playing with it as he lay next to her staring up at the clouds. Telva sat up and started to make a daisy chain, like her mother had taught her before she had died.

"It's beautiful here,"

She looked over at Reno who had fallen asleep and rolled her eyes, he really was hopeless. She turned her attention back on the task at hand, and wove the small flowers together. She finished it and admire her handiwork, Reno moved besides her propping himself up on one elbow and leaning his head on her arm.

"What ya doing?"

Telva held it up to show him, and then put it on his head, laughing.

"It suits you,"

Reno pulled her down to him and kissed her, sliding his tongue forward and holding her close to him.

"Its starting to get dark, we should get back," she started to stand.

Reno stood up and stretched, jogging to catch up with her.

"Do you like it here?" he asked her.

"Yes, how did you find it?"

"Rufus came here often, Rude and I used to bring him here; He said he could find peace out here,"

Telva heard the note of sadness in Reno voice and slipped her hand in his. She stumbled and stopped for a moment suddenly out of breath; Reno looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied, trying to hide her pain. It was getting harder to ignore the empty place where Cloud should be, she frowned as she climbed into the helicopter Was Cloud suffering in the same way? She folded her arms over her stomach as a knife of pain shot through her, biting her lip so as not to cry out. Telva flicked Reno a glance out of the corner of her eye, he was to busy starting up the helicopter to notice, she straightened herself tentatively and leant back into the seat as they flew home.

~*~

Telva looked up from her console as she heard a commotion coming from out side to office. She heard Yuffie's distinctive voice raised in protest and stood up making her way to the door.

"Telva!" Yuffie exclaimed as she saw her standing in the door way.

"They wouldn't let us through!"

Telva smiled at the harassed looking assistant.

"It's fine,"

Cari sat back down at her desk and Yuffie squealed bounding over to Telva and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so very happy to see you!" she cried.

Telva hugged her friend close, smiling. She led them into her office and asked Soku if they could have a moment to themselves. He left silently and Telva shut the door behind him.

"Who's been giving you a hard time Telva? I'm ready for action!" Yuffie kicked the air in front of her.

"Thanks, Yuffie but it's actually Vincent I need to speak to,"

Yuffie looked surprised but then shrugged it off.

"That's ok!"

Telva looked at Vincent and he understood she wanted to discuss the matter with him alone.

"Yuffie, why don't you go over to Tifa's and Cloud's? Tell them to get the guest room ready for us,"

Yuffie nodded and left the room, with a tact that managed to surprise Telva.

"She's growing up," Telva said as Yuffie left the room.

Vincent nodded and Telva crossed the room and retrieved the file she had been dreading showing him.

"Before I show you this, I want you to know that I still hope you will be a Turk once more, because I need you to be, and I hope that you will see it as an opportunity to stop what's in here from ever happening again," She held the file out to him and he took it off her silently.

Vincent took it from her hand and started to read it silently. Telva sat in the chair behind her desk staring at her hands as they rested upon her desk, waiting for his reaction. Vincent closed the file and looked up at her. Telva stood picking up another piece of paper.

"I found this as well," She handed it to him.

"This…..this will repair the damage done to my hand?"

Telva nodded "It will give you back your mortal life as well, if that's what you want,"

"How could they do this to me?" he asked staring mournfully out of the window.

Telva touched his arm comfortingly.

"I am so sorry," She whispered.

Vincent did something she did not expect he hugged her close, she stiffened at first shocked by his action but then hugged him in return, comforting him. She was only the second person in thirty years who he had deemed worthy of any intimate touch.

"Thankyou," he whispered as he drew away.

"This sets me free,"

"I confess I did not expect this reaction,"

Vincent smiled "I am so angry at what they did, but you have set me free of my ghosts, I will be whole again, worthy to ask Yuffie to bind herself to me,"

Telva nodded "The procedure isn't actually that complicated, I could take you to the lab now,"

Vincent looked at his golden claw.

"Will you stay with me? I don't trust Shin-Ra's scientists,"

Telva led him to the labs on the lower levels of the building and stayed by his side holding his human hand as they worked on him. It took merely a few hours to undo years of suffering.

Vincent flexed his new human hand.

"It feels, different"

"Your hand? Or being mortal?"

"Both"

"I have put much thought into this, and I wish to rejoin the Turks,"

"Are you sure? You don't owe me anything, Vincent; these files should have been show to you years ago,"

"I never say anything I don't mean," Telva nodded and went up to her apartment, retrieving him a black suit. She was waiting in the lounge room while he changed. Vincent stepped out and she smiled at him. He was wearing a black suit and tie and a pair of normal shoes but he kept his hair long and still wore his red head band.

"Smooth, Mr. Valentine," Telva smiled.

Vincent smiled, something he had rarely had chance to do in a long time.

"Now, I expect there is a certain empress waiting somewhere for you,"

Telva lead him back down to her office, she leant heavily against the desk, gripping her side short of breath for a moment. Vincent's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, steadying her.

Telva smiled weakly "I wonder if Cloud is struggling?" she laughed.

"Shin-Ra has more sins. Many that I cannot atone for in such a short time," she looked sadly up at him.

Vincent frowned and left to find Yuffie, passing Reno on the way out of the building.

"Valentine, looking sharp!" Reno called at him.

Vincent ignored the boisterous Turk and strode towards seventh heaven, anxious of how Yuffie would react to the changes in himself. Vincent stepped inside the busy bar and made his way to the back climbing up the stair, looking for Yuffie. He pushed open the kitchen door and found her sitting cross legged on a chair, eating a bowl of ice cream.

"That will ruin you appetite empress,"

"Vinnie!" she called out turning to him.

"Oh my god Vincent?" she whispered.

"What the hell happened?"

Vincent smiled and sat next to her explaining everything, he felt lighter more at peace than he had in a long time. Yuffie hugged him holding both his human hands in hers.

"I am so happy for you Vince," the normally playful Yuffie was choking on emotion.

"Yuffie?"

She looked into his face.

"You know I love you,"

Yuffie nodded.

"And I am so sorry I have never been able to tell you before, never commit to the feelings I have for you,"

Yuffie smiled and kissed him.

"It's ok I know," she whispered.

"Now I am whole, I want you to be my life partner,"

Yuffie jumped onto his lap and hugged him.

"Yes Vinnie! Oh course!" she giggled.

Tifa stepped into the kitchen, taking a break from the busy bar.

"Vincent?" she stopped dead in surprise.

"Telva fixed him!" Yuffie smiled "And now were going to be bound!"

Tifa smiled.

"Congratulations Vincent, Yuffie,"

"What did Telva do?

Vincent spoke up for himself, pushing his discomfort at dealing with people aside, to talk to his friend.

"She found a file, on Lucertica and among other things, it held the secrets to my restoration, the demons still reside inside of me but they are quietened somewhat,"

Tifa sunk into a chair.

"Telva did this?"

Vincent nodded and Yuffie burst out "You should see her Tifa, she looks terrible!"

Tifa looked down in shame.

"I think I judged her for her decisions to harshly,"

Cloud stuck his head in the door.

"Tifa! It's busy as hell down stairs!"

Tifa got up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm coming,"

Cloud looked at Vincent.

"Did I miss something?"

Tifa grabbed his arm and led him downstairs, filling him in on the details as they served the demanding customers. Tifa thought that the night would never end, she needed to think. Finally she finished tidying up the last of the mess and sighed. Making up her mind she walked to the phone picking it up and dialling Telva despite the lateness of the hour.

"Yeah?" croaked Reno's sleepy voice.

"Hey Reno, sorry to wake you, can I speak to Telva?"

She heard him put the phone down and a rustle of movement and whispers until Telva picked up the phone.

"Tifa?" she whispered.

"Hey, I…..Telva I am really sorry, please forgive me," Tifa was almost in tears she missed her sister terribly, and taking over Shin-Ra wasn't such a bad thing, it was clear all the good she was doing across the city, every one was talking about how fair and honest she was being, and look at Vincent!

"I never thought I would see a day when you wouldn't stand by me Tifa," Telva voice was weak, she sounds sick almost broken Tifa though.

"I was wrong, but I want to make things right,"

Telva was silent for a long moment.

"Can I come see you tomorrow?" Tifa asked tentatively

"You want to come to the Shin-Ra offices?" Telva asked shocked.

"Yes, if I'm welcome,"

"I guess if you like in the morning? I like to try and get out and work with the restoration crews in the afternoon,"

Tifa smiled "That sounds great,"

Telva hung up and rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling. Reno rolled over to her rubbing her stomach and resting his head on the pillow next to hers. Telva turned her head and kissed him softly.

"Why you crying, babe?" he whispered.

"I'm confused,"

"I know," he whispered "But Tifa loves you so does Cloud, who could not love you?" he nuzzled her neck.

Telva turned on her side, giving her full attention to him.

"Make love to me Reno," she kissed him softly.

Reno ran his hand down her back, more than happy to oblige her, he touched her softly, not that he had ever been rushed or forceful with her. He knew her past was too sensitive for that yet, but he was especially gentle touching her skin softly, causing goose bumps to rise.

Afterwards he held her close again, and she sobbed into his chest, while he smoothed her hair, unsure of what to do, how he could help someone who hurt so much.

"I love you," he breathed against her hair, she felt his hot breath on her skin and looked up at him, touching his face.

"I love you to, I need you so much, and I don't regret my choices for a minute, it's just so hard,"

Telva smiled a little into his chest.

"What?" Reno asked.

"You said you loved me, you hardly ever do!" she teased.

"Well I felt sorry for you," he teased. Telva ignored him and snuggled in closer falling asleep.


End file.
